<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming of a Ghoulish Christmas by ghulehabsolution</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840874">Dreaming of a Ghoulish Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghulehabsolution/pseuds/ghulehabsolution'>ghulehabsolution</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Religious Guilt, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghulehabsolution/pseuds/ghulehabsolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Wren was a kind but quiet sibling, almost invisible to everyone at the church...everyone but Omega. After she accompanied the band during their last leg of the tour during the fall months, Omega had grown quite fond of her. So fond, in fact, that he plans a weekend getaway for the Holidays in hopes that he can finally tell her just how he feels. Things may officially begin with this little trip, but with time, life happens and continues far beyond...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit of a slow burn, though things begin to pick up by the 4th chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early that morning just the day before Christmas Eve and Omega frantically rushed around his room packing his suitcase yet again after just recently unpacking from tour. This time though was the one time he felt excited and nervous to pack for the possibilities of the unknown. </p>
<p>For the first time since coming home from tour he could find some much needed relaxation with Sister Wren. The two of them had grown quite close over the three months she spent on tour helping keep things in order for Papa and the ghouls. But Omega and Sister Wren never really had the chance to be alone for more than a few minutes before she was whisked off in another direction, effectively extinguishing any flame that flickered. However, after many sweet stolen kisses and undeniable shared gazes during their shows, he decided when he got home that he would take Sister Wren away on a trip for Christmas. </p>
<p>Obviously Omega was hopeful, but he tried not to expect too much. It was quite possible that Sister Wren wasn’t as attracted to him as he initially hoped. But that’s what this weekend was about, to see where things might go. If they ended up coming back good friends, well, he would learn to be OK with that. Omega just needed to know once and for all what this thing was between them. </p>
<p>Just as he finished packing his bag, there was a knock at the door. </p>
<p>“My dear Quintessence!” Papa Emeritus the Third waltzed in with two of Secondo’s ghouls. “I have enlisted my brother’s ghouls to take your and Sister Wren’s luggage down to the car.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Papa.” Omega nodded. “Thank you for everything.” </p>
<p>A big toothy grin spread across the Papa’s face as he took a seat at the end of Omega’s bed. In all the years that Papa had known Omega, never once was he ever so taken by another. His ghoul never faltered in nervousness, but here he was shifting his weight back and forth in the same spot, running his fingers through his short blonde hair. </p>
<p>“Relax, Megs, you have bed plenty of siblings in the past.” Papa chuckled as the other ghouls disappeared with the luggage. </p>
<p>“Sister Wren isn’t <em>just<em> another sibling, Papa.” Omega swallowed. “I…I really like her, a lot.” </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, yes, I know.” Papa continued to grin and pat the open spot beside him. “Omega, you are an intuitive ghoul; and I know that if you go through as much trouble for sibling as you have for Sister Wren, then you should not doubt yourself. This Sister, she would be lucky to be with you, even just for the holidays.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega knew Papa meant nothing but well with his words, but still he doubted himself. He doubted himself all the way to the car, that is, until he saw Sister Wren just scooting into the backseat with the help from a trusted Brother of Sin. She looked so beautiful bundled up in her black pea coat, a soft crème colored scarf secured around her neck. Her eyes shined a deeper blue against the contrast of the fallen snow. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are you ready, sir?” The brother looked over to Omega who seemed to be deep in thought as he looked at the snow covered trees that seemed to become more vibrant as the sun started its trek to rise. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, yes, of course.” Omega smiled sheepishly before sliding in the backseat to greet Sister Wren. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The soft smile that graced her lips as she looked over to see this gorgeous ghoul couldn’t be wiped away no matter how hard someone might try. Having spent over three months on the road with him, Wren never got tired of seeing his face and being greeted with the kindest hello’s, especially in the mornings when Papa and all of the ghouls, but Omega and Air, were still asleep.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Another early morning together, hm?” Wren’s smile turned to a cute grin. “Only this time we don’t have Air to make terrible coffee.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“He still hasn’t gotten the hang of it, you know?” Omega’s smirk quickly turned to a smile. “I figured as much.” Wren huffed a laugh. “If the two of us couldn’t teach him in three months, I’m quite certain it’s hopeless.”   </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Maybe he just needs the next leg of the tour to figure it out…with your help, of course.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Sister Wren tried to manage her smile, but she couldn’t help it as her lips stretched into an endearing expression. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Maybe.” She shrugged. “Sister Imperator tells me that my invitation as Papa’s assistant extends through the next leg of the tour; apparently he sang high praises of me…though I really didn’t do much.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You did more than any of the other siblings have as Papa’s assistant. You kept us all in line and that takes quite the load off of him.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well someone has to do it.” Wren smirked. “However, I assumed only Sister Eileen would be asked back considering…” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, well,” Omega chuckled. “<em>We<em> need you; someone has to keep Alpha in line when he is very much in his element. Had you not caught him before the show in Portland, I think he might’ve burned the entire hotel down.” </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega and Wren both giggled, thinking back to that ridiculous night when Alpha decided to turn the thermostat well past the suggested temperature before laying on top of the heater by the window. The poor ghoul just missed the warmer weather and had no clue his clothes were smoking until Wren doused him with a bowl of water. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I guess I did at least contribute in a small way.” She shrugged, a small grin still ever present on her lips as she and Omega exchanged glances before entering a lengthy silence. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Passing through the massive iron gates, usually a welcomed fortress to both of them, there was quiet relief. Sister Wren had only hoped to have this time with Omega after waiting an excruciating three months in which they usually spent no more than ten minutes talking on their own. Yet here they were, nervous and silent. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“So, may I ask why I packed more than an overnight bag?” Wren finally glanced over at Omega who seemed to be elsewhere. Though he was surprisingly quick to answer. “Do you like surprises, Sister Wren?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It depends on the surprise, I suppose.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “A good surprise, that’s always nice…and Omega,” Wren turned her shoulder ever so slightly to really look at him. “You can just call me Wren if you wish, or Ophelia.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Ophelia?” He furrowed his brows. “That is my first name; Sister Imperator thought that Wren would be more appropriate, so not many others know.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Sister, of course.” Omega rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to this lovely woman beside him. “Ophelia Wren, your name, it is quite charming.”  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren blushed and smiled to herself hearing someone say her true name for the first time in eight years. Hearing someone say her name at all without ‘Sister’ attached to it was almost just as foreign, it seemed. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Thank you, Omega.” She nodded quietly. Again the silence fell over them like a comfortable warm blanket. However, the Quintessence ghoul couldn’t stay quiet forever with the growing anxiety in his chest. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“We will be making a stop soon, then we can find some decent coffee.” Omega spoke aloud. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I didn’t really have time; seems that I have been sleeping much harder since coming home, and I missed my alarm.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“We will have breakfast then, if you wish.” He looked at her for confirmation. “That would be nice.” Wren agreed. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Soon, as Omega had mentioned, they arrived at a large city doused in snow and Christmas decorations of all sorts. Lucious pine trees covered in colorful ornaments and plastic tinsel line the sidewalk every few feet, usually by a decorated lamppost. This felt like something out of a silly Hallmark movie, Wren thought…and she liked it. When Wren agreed to this unexpected surprising weekend with Omega, she wasn’t sure what it entailed, though she knew the possibility. Just the idea of having uninterrupted time to exist in the same space was enticing enough, but she never expected him to go out of his way to bring her somewhere like this. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Having been at the church so long, she couldn’t remember what the holidays really looked like anymore. Sure, they would put up a small tree or two mostly in the siblings own dorm rooms, just to allow them a sense a familiarity, but that was mostly it aside from a couple of gift exchanges they rarely participated in. Sister Imperator hated the idea, worried the notion would allow for more Christian like behavior, but the Papa’s didn’t seem to mind as long as the siblings weren’t humming ‘O Holy Night’ all around the abbey. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It seemed that this town was just rising for the day, with different store fronts lighting up every few seconds until the drive turned into a bare parking lot behind a large grey stone building. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Moments later the driver for the day opened Omega’s door, having him exit the backseat first. Being the gentleman that he was, the Quintessence ghoul held out his hand for Wren and she gladly accepted. She noted just how warm his gloved hand felt against her bare skin. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Did you bring gloves, Sist—uh, Wren?” Omega blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Oh, yes, I believe they are in my pocket.” She spoke absentmindedly, still floating in the clouds at hearing Omega speak just her name, before she shoved her hands in both pockets of her coat, fishing out two crème colored gloves. “Though I still don’t think I am dressed for such weather.” Wren shivered as she placed the gloves on her cold fingers. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Yes, well, I didn’t feel it was my place to ask, but why didn’t you wear something more warm?” Omega asked as the two of them began walking through the parking lot to the cobblestone sidewalk lightly dusted in snow, but not enough that they couldn’t make out the texture of each stone. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I guess, I just assumed it would be disrespectful. Opting for a beanie rather than my veil this morning already felt strange.” She mumbled quietly. “Sister scolded me once before, for forgetting the right kind of heels during an outing, so I haven’t worn anything other than my proper attire in public in a long time.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“If wearing your habit is what you desire, I can respect that.” Omega stopped her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “But you should be comfortable too, Wren; it’s OK to wear what we want when we’re not doing work for the church.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Though Omega wasn’t scolding her, Wren felt embarrassed. Thankful for her, the cooler weather kept a constant blush on her cheeks, and she assumed it went unnoticed. However, Omega could sense her mixture of emotions as they continued down the sidewalk. The feeling ate away at him and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, just to make Wren feel better in some way. He didn’t care if she wore a hot pink fuzzy sweater or her habit, he just wanted her to feel comfortable. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Wren,” Omega mumbled softly. “I just want you to feel comfortable and safe, that’s all; the weather is harsh, and heels will be unforgiving, especially where we are going.” He paused. “I would hate for you to injure yourself or catch a cold.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I understand,” Wren nodded. “but I didn’t expect to go beyond the city, really, and packed light for this unexpected surprise. I’m embarrassed to say that I am ill prepared for whatever you might have in store.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“We can fix that.” The ghoul smiled as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his matching black pea coat. “After breakfast we will go shopping for a few things.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Oh, that sounds like a lot of trouble…I really don’t need anything; I’m sure I can manage somehow with what I have.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega just smiled and shook his head before opening the door to an intimate little café at the end of the sidewalk.</em></em></em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The place was cozy, interior walls being worn off white brick, with accents of dark wood around the barista station, while the floors were a white and black octagonal tile. The two colors complimenting each other against the lighting. Strategically placed were small round tables comfortably fitting no more than three people. It seemed that no one but the staff were occupying the place, as a waitress cheerfully greeted them. Placing them at a table by the large window at the front of the store, a menu was left with them while she grabbed some plain black coffee for Omega and Wren. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I think this beats hotel breakfast and coffee, eh?” Omega smiled softly before looking the menu over while Wren pulled her gloves and beanie off. She instantly felt naked, not having her veil to make her somewhat invisible. Her hair was probably a mess, she thought, as she unbuttoned her coat, laying it on the empty chair to the side of them, before running her fingers through her hair. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Here’s some coffee to get you started while you decide.” The waitress smiled softly as she sat the two white cups on the wooden table. “If you’d rather have something a bit more festive to drink, with a spirit, perhaps, might I recommend the orange cranberry mimosa float or the spiked hot chocolate coffee.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega looked up from his menu for the first time since the waitress spoke, taken aback by how bewitching Wren looked to him. Her dark brown hair naturally curled with her bangs parted to one side. He had never seen her without the veil, not once in the three months they spent together; and as if he didn’t already find her to be incredibly attractive, the Quintessence ghoul almost couldn’t stop himself from gawking. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Would you like something like that?” Wren reached across the table and touched his hand, pulling the ghoul from his thoughts. “Oh, I’m sorry, I guess my mind was elsewhere, what is it?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The waitress was patient as she repeated herself. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Would you like something more, Wren?” Omega looked at her again. “Well, I haven’t had a mimosa in a very long time; that might be nice?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Just one, or?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Two.” Omega nodded. “Ready to order?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With that, the he and Wren ordered their breakfast, opting for more traditional pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega couldn’t help his wandering eyes as he looked Wren over again, taking every feature and storing it to memory until she looked back from the window. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Do I have something on my face?” Wren blushed. “No, no, it’s just…I’ve never seen you without your veil before; you look—” Before Omega could finish his thought, the waitress brought two large glasses over, both filled with champagne, orange sherbet and frozen cranberries.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Goodness, this is, wow.” Wren looked with big eyes. “I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to walk if I drank all of this.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Enjoy it, you deserve; if I must carry you back to the car, I will gladly do it so long as you enjoy yourself.” Omega recovered from earlier. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren just smiled curiously and closed her eyes before taking a small sip, savoring the sweet flavors and sensations of the bubbly on her tongue. Only on special occasions did Wren partake in her favorite spirit. This seemed appropriate as a special occasion, though she didn’t know exactly what this special occasion was. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega grinned before taking a sip himself, pleasantly surprised by this holiday drink. It was sweet, that was for sure, but the flavors complimented each other well, making it a proper drink, though it probably would’ve been better suited for brunch rather than early morning breakfast. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Well, what do you think?” Omega asked as she opened her eyes after another long sip. “I think this is my new favorite type of mimosa.” Wren grinned as their eyes met. She noted that his eyes seemed a deeper shade of blue than she had ever seen before. “It reminds me of—” She stopped herself, silently cursing her mind for acknowledging the past. “Reminds you of what?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“N-nothing.” Wren shook her head. “Just a stupid memory from…<em>before<em>.” </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Hey, it’s OK to think about your life before.” Omega touched her hand. “You are more than just the church, Wren, you are a person with a life than spans beyond your years there.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren looked up nervously as Omega spoke. “I had a life too, in hell, before being summoned to the church. I still remember some of that fondly; so tell me, what does that drink remind you of?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“My last Christmas with my parents.” She smiled sadly and Omega gently squeezed her hand. “My mother made drinks similar to this, though I was entirely too young to have alcohol, she still allowed me one mimosa.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Sounds like a nice memory.” Omega smiled back; but chose not to push her further. He had yet to figure out how Wren came to live at the church. Even his Papa didn’t know her story. But they both remembered her arrival, vaguely, but the memory was there.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Uncomfortable, thinking so deeply about the past, Wren decided to drown her sorrows in the bottom of her glass. She never <em>ever<em> talked to anyone about her life before. Sister Imperator, Papa Nihil and Papa Emeritus the First were the only three who knew of her past life. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Both Omega and Wren were pulled from their thoughts again as the waitress brought their food over and refreshed their coffees. This silence continued to follow them through breakfast, however, Wren found herself giggling at the beginning of her second mimosa as a violin instrumental of ‘<em>All I Want For Christmas<em>’ quietly hummed through the café. </em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“What?” Omega smirked curiously. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“So, you know, the siblings sometimes celebrate Christmas though Sister hates it?” Omega nodded as Wren continued. “It must’ve been five years or so back, but Papa was seeing this new Sister during the holidays and she convinced him to listen to Christmas music with her; well, this song, <em>All I Want For Christmas<em> got stuck in his head, and he went around for weeks humming it in the hallway; on the way to midnight mass, confessional, meetings…I thought Sister was going to literally kill him.” </em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Sweet Satan I remember that.” Omega chuckled. “I thought Secondo was going to kill him before Sister could even get ahold of him!” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“It was hilarious! Not that his voice doesn’t give him away, but I remember being in confessional during all of that, knowing exactly who was on the other side because he couldn’t stop.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“And he still hasn’t stopped.” Omega sucked in air. “Though he has learned to keep quiet around Sister and his brothers. No one would really know it, but he has loved Christmas ever since then.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“I could believe that.” Wren nodded. “Papa is very, I guess you would say, very in the know; not that his brothers aren’t—”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“They aren’t and we all know it, Wren, c’mon.” He smirked and shook his head. “And I’m not really sure Papa is that hip, but he at least thinks he is, and it seems to work.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Omega wasn’t wrong, Papa was the youngest and most charismatic of all his brothers. He knew how to command the stage and congregation with grace and charm. Wren always found him to be compelling, but Primo would always have a special place in her heart, being the Papa who converted and initiated her. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Yeah, well, maybe.” She giggled again. “So what about you, Omega, do you celebrate the holidays?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Some of my brothers have dragged me along to festivities with them and their significant others, but generally, not really; it’s not that I am against it, I’ve just never had anyone to celebrate it with. It feels like a romantic holiday, much like Valentine’s day in a way.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“It can be strangely romantic when you take the religious aspect out, huh?” Wren agreed. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“What about you, Wren, do you celebrate?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“I used to celebrate, massively, before joining the church; but on occasion I celebrate with friends, exchange cards and small gifts.” She shrugged before taking another long sip of her drink, the fuzzy feeling taking over her body. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Do you miss the big celebrations?” Omega inquired curiously. “Yeah, sometimes; but it’s really the small silly things like baking and decorating or sitting by the fire.”  </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“That doesn’t sound silly, it sounds relaxing.” Quintessence shook his head. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“It is relaxing, very relaxing.” Wren giggled again; the bubbles having gone to her head. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>With their food and drinks mostly gone, Wren excused herself to the bathroom while Omega paid their bill. Seeing her walk with her shoulders more lax, he was happy to see that she was letting loose a little. Wren kept her nose to the grind even more than he did, and she deserved to have a stress free weekend after all she had done for the project. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Ready?” Omega stood up as Wren came into his sights. “Ready.” She smiled and giggled before pulling her coat, beanie and gloves back on. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>It felt natural to wrap her arm around Omega’s, leaning on his for extra support as they walked back out into the uncomfortably cool weather. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Wh-where are we going?” Wren questioned as they walked across the street. “I might be a little tipsy, but the car is back that way.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Just trust me, älskling, the place we are going is just up this street.” Omega smiled warmly and patted her gloved hand. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Älskling, he called her älskling. No one had ever called Wren that before; in fact, no one had ever given her a pet name; of course, nothing usually went further with a sibling than a night or two. Somehow this just felt right though, it felt natural. Maybe it was the champagne talking, or maybe it was the fact that she had adored Omega since the moment she joined the tour. Either way, she accepted this pet name for the duration he wished to say it. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>At the end of the next street they ended up at a store front similar to the café, large glass windows surrounded by smooth black stone. <em>Agatha’s Boutique<em> the sign read in black cursive with a white background. It seemed simple and elegant, much like Sister Wren’s style. She wanted so badly to protest this idea of buying new clothes, but the sure smile on Omega’s lips left little room to deny him this adventure. </em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Just a few things, Wren, that’s it, then we can go; if nothing else, some new shoes, boots, really.” Omega tried to encourage as he twisted the brass knob before pushing the door open to this beautiful shop. The walls were all stark white, and the floors a deep black. Everything was so modern and chic, Wren had never felt more out of place. Omega seemed to have a sense of style though, and she trusted him; he had become one of the few. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Can I help you two with anything?” An older woman peered from behind the counter, curious to see who was coming into the shop so early. She usually didn’t get many shoppers until noon but had decided to come in early with Christmas Eve being the next day. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“We are fine right now, thank you.” Omega smiled warmly before pulling Wren further into the store, looking the sweaters and coats over. He had hoped she would take interest herself, picking up a few things, alas, she wasn’t budging. It was so easy for Omega to slip in and out of work and play, but Wren seemed to have only one speed, and that was all work and no play. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Omega had one thing even so, and that was hope. With that in mind, he grabbed a few sweaters, black, charcoal and navy blue. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I know you say you don’t wear pants, but, what about these?” Omega pointed to some black fleece lined leggings. “I mean, I do wear pants,” Wren laughed. “Just not around others; mostly just leggings, like those.” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Grab some then, at least two, three just in case.” He nodded before walking towards the changing rooms. Accepting his request, Wren quietly grabbed three pairs of the fleece lined leggings. She couldn’t deny that she was at least a little excited by the prospect of having new clothes, especially ones as nice as these. All of the leggings she owned had begun to develop tiny holes in the thighs and knees after so many washings. She honestly needed this whether she wanted to admit it or not. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Soon Omega shoved the sweaters into her arms and sent her into a dressing room. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Shoe size?” Omega asked from behind the thin white door while Wren slipped her dress over her head before grabbing the navy blue sweater. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Oh, um, usually a seven.” She twisted her lips as she thought about it for a moment before pulling the sweater over her shoulders, the fabric fitting perfectly on her body, but slouching just enough to be comfortable. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>While she shimmied a pair of the leggings over her perfectly thick thighs, Omega searched the shoe racks for the perfect snow boot. Settling on two different styles, one black and one gray, he sat with the boxes waiting for her to walk out. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I’ll admit,” She opened the door. “Fleece is the way to go.” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Omega perked up as he looked Wren over. She looked so normal, so beautiful, so comfortable. The blue was a perfect choice really complimenting her eyes as he suspected from his own experience. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Well, do I still look like a Sister?” Wren huffed, uncomfortable with the idea of actually being seen. “You look like Wren.” Omega smiled. “Blue looks very nice on you too; here, try these on with it.” He handed a pair of crème colored socks and the grey snow boots to her. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“How do they feel?” Omega asked as she walked over to a full length mirror to inspect the neatly tied shoes and outfit. Underneath the less than form fitting habit, was a healthy girl, not skinny, not fat, but curvy in all the right places; that could be seen, even through her sweater, and especially through her leggings. It was difficult for Quintessence not to stare at her perfectly round ass, especially in all that spandex, but he tried. He wasn’t surprised either, to see such a beautiful figure coming from such a beautiful woman. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Good, everything feels good.” A small smile tugged at her lips. “Good, now let’s grab a coat and then we can go.” Omega stood up, a look of contentment on his face before grabbing the rest of the sweaters and leggings. He carefully folded her dress and shoved it underneath the stack and rejoined her at the coats. Wren seemed to have her eye on a black knee length puffer jacket, one that suited her well. “Grab it.” Omega continued to smile. Again, Wren obeyed his command and then followed him up to the front. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I should change back into my dress.” She stopped him. “Do you want to?” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Well, no, not really.” Wren shrugged. “Then don’t.” Omega shrugged back. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Just as he was about to pay, Wren realized she had forgotten her heels in the changing room and quickly hurried back to grab them. Omega was honestly glad she had disappeared before the total rang up. Money was no object this weekend, but Wren would’ve surely had heartburn over him spending more than four hundred dollars on clothing just for her. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Ready?” Omega now held four large bags. “But what about the clothes I’m wearing?” She almost looked panicked. “Fear not, all is taken care of.” Omega assured her as he held the door open. “That being said, you may want to pull the tags off.” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Out on the street, Wren searched her clothes, quickly pulling all of the tags from the various pieces as Omega held a bag open for her to drop them into. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Now, we’re ready.” Omega grinned as they walked back down the sidewalk to the car. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, Wren felt more comfortable and found herself basking in the fondness of how familiar these clothes seemed, clinging to her body. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>The driver quietly placed the bags into the trunk and helped Wren into the car, before closing the door behind Omega. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Omega, I just want to say thank you,” Wren smiled nervously as she unzipped her jacket at the same time that he slid his off to the empty spot beside him. “It was very kind of you, and I hope you’ll let me repay.” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Consider it a gift, Sist—, uh, Wren.” Omega blushed, embarrassed that he slipped up yet again. “I tell you not to worry about the church and here I can’t seem to stop calling you Sister.” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“It’s OK, truly; but I can’t accept this as a gift, it was entirely too much to be a gift.” She shook her head sure of herself. “Please, I insist.” He looked at her face with such conviction. “Consider it a Christmas gift with the holiday being so close; and before you say something about giving me a gift, being able to spend time with you is a gift.” </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Time meant more to Omega than anything money could buy, and Wren began to see that, so she didn’t press the idea of paying him back for the clothes. His heart matched him well, and he truly was as kind as he looked.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wren knew that it was rare for siblings and ghouls to venture out for more than a day, and she also knew that when a ghoul took a sibling away for a weekend, it was usually for a wild escapade. Knowing this, she still chose to accompany Omega wherever it was he wished to go. They had built quite the friendship, but she just didn’t see how Omega would choose her of all the beautiful siblings for a weekend. She didn’t stand a chance, no matter how much she adored him. The ghoul seemed to crave peace and solitude as much as she though, so Wren assumed that was what he wanted to treat them both to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Here, lay down and take a rest.” Omega folded his coat in his lap after seeing Wren doze off a couple of times, her head jerking up quickly to scan their surroundings in hopes that they were closer. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hm?” Wren looked in his direction with tired eyes. “Lay down and take a rest, it’s OK.” He smiled softly. “We still have about an hour; I promise I’ll wake you when we get there.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Normally Wren wouldn’t give in, but between the alcohol and still catching up on sleep over a month after the tour, the coat in his lap had never looked so comfortable. Ever so gently, she laid her head down against the black wool fabric, sleep almost instantly taking her as Omega laid his head back against the seat for a rest as well. His heart fluttered while he glanced down momentarily, taking in the view of this small framed woman curled up against him, seeking a sleep that came so easily. Of course, having had such a hardy breakfast and drinks, sleep was inevitable for them both. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The hour seemed to slip by so quickly, and soon the driver was opening the door. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Brother Omega,” He tapped on his shoulder quietly. “Brother Omega we have arrived at the end of the road.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega slowly opened his eyes to see the driver peering in from the open door, a rush of cooler air hitting his body for an instant shiver. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Right, um,” Omega rubbed his face for a moment trying to bring himself from this deep comfortable sleep he had craved. “If you will unload the luggage and give us a moment?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The driver soon closed the door and disappeared leaving Omega to wake Wren. He hated to do it though, wake this sleeping beauty who obviously needed rest as badly as he did. Alas, they would never make it if they didn’t leave now with the sun close to setting. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wren,” Omega yawned as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Wren, it’s time to wake up, we’re here.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Wren grumbled and rubbed her face against the fabric, unwilling to listen. Omega almost chuckled at this sight before him, but instead went through the same routine until she began to stir. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mm, where are we?” Wren groaned, still unmoved from her position. “We are here, just a few steps from the surprise; but we must leave soon. The sun will be setting, and we shouldn’t walk in the dark.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Now awake and cold since the car had been shut off for a few minutes, Wren finally sat up and grabbed her coat. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No matter how long I’ve lived in Sweden, I will never get used to the cold.” She shivered as she zipped her coat. “It is unlike any other.” Omega agreed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was the first to slip out of the car, quickly holding his hand out for Wren soon after. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll be back here on Monday at noon to pick you up; if you need anything at all, just call this number and I will come back before then.” The driver handed a piece of paper to Omega who shoved it in the pocket of his coat. “Safe travels.” He nodded before grabbing their suitcases, leaving only the shop bags for Wren to carry. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s just over the small hill and up a set of stairs.” Omega explained as they began to walk the snow packed trail lit only by a few soft lights. The darkness seemed to creep in quicker than they had anticipated, but Omega had timed it just right. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The further they walked; Wren was so thankful she could kiss him on the spot for insisting that she change before they arrive. There was absolutely no way she could have walked this in a dress and heels. Even in the snow boots it was a bit slippery. There was no time to think about that though, not when this beautiful two story cabin came into their sights. There was no way this elegant place was the surprise. Why would Omega go through all of the trouble to bring her here? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>However, the closer they came to the set of stairs leading up, Wren realized this was in fact the surprise. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Omega, this is…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Don’t say it, not until you get inside.” He stopped her with a warm smile. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Step by step, her heart began to pound even harder at the thought of what was waiting behind that heavy set of wooden doors. What more could there be? How could anything ever top this? She tried to mull over her own curiosities but ultimately gave up as they reached the top. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega quickly fished for the key and shoved it in the black iron lock, effectively twisting the knob until the door popped open. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You go first.” Omega grinned and pushed the door further in. Nervous but unwilling to disappoint, Wren wiped her shoes on the welcome mat and stepped inside, only to be hit with the scent of cinnamon and citrus. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Looking to her left, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Every inch of the living room was decorated in the most beautiful Christmas decorations she had seen in a long time. Fresh garland and large golden bows graced the generous windows encasing the room. Two stocking already filled, were hanging by the fireplace, which was stocked with a perfectly warm fire. Even the coffee table had candy bowls of chocolate kisses and mixed nuts at the center, with silly little nut crackers surrounding them. The two large leather couches held fluffy holiday patterned blankets; and the banister leading upstairs was wrapped in lights. The luscious green tree cornered by the windows, however, had yet to be decorated. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Wren was beside herself as she took this overwhelming sight it. Her heart swelled in a way that it never had since joining the church. No one had<em>ever<em> done something so nice for her, not before joining, not after, not until now. She felt breathless as Omega closed the door and stood beside her. At the same time, he felt nervous for a moment as a tear slipped down her cheek before she turned to him. </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Merry Christmas, Wren.” Omega spoke softly as Wren removed her gloves to wipe the falling tears. “All of this… for me, but…why?” She sniffled. “You worked so hard on tour, and every day in between. If any sibling deserves a real Christmas, it’s you.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Speechless, Wren turned around and pounced on Omega, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her face against his neck. He could feel the warm tears trickle against his skin following a deep sigh. He had never felt more accomplished. And if this is all that was achieved during the weekend, Omega was OK with that. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No one has ever done something so thoughtful and kind for me.” Wren pulled back to look at him for a moment as he held her closer. “I am lucky to know someone like you, Omega.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Unable to help herself, Wren stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his for a kiss of thanks. However, something had never felt more electric. Every innocent kiss they had ever shared carried this intense electricity with it. In the same right, it jolted her back to reality and she quickly pulled away. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I…I’m sorry—” Omega smiled at her bashfulness and pulled her closer for another sweet kiss.  “I’m not.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren could feel her lips move against his, but her brain refused to let her believe it. No matter how many gentle kisses they had shared those three months on the road, this was entirely different. They were alone, completely alone. No Alpha or sibling to interrupt them. No schedule to keep them apart. The barriers had been removed and it scared Wren to be at her own free will with a man she had fantasized about in great detail. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She and Omega both giggled softly, not wanting to pull away from each other, knowing they eventually had to. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I think we’re both waiting for someone interrupt.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It seems that has been the case as of late.” Wren blushed as Omega let his hands fall away from her back while her arms loosened from his neck. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>A bashfulness crept up between them as the ghoul turned around to grab their suitcases. “C’mon, let’s get settled in and I’ll make some drinks.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren quietly followed Omega up garland covered stairs, curious of she had her own room, which if she were being confident, she opened she didn’t. However, Wren was relieved to see two doors at each of the hallway, and the bathroom door in the middle. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“That is your room.” Omega pointed to the door at his left. “And if you need anything, I’m just down the hall.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Thank you.” Wren nodded before taking her suitcase and gladly disappearing to her room.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>She almost couldn’t believe her eyes as she looked around this massive space. Three white walls boxed in the space, with the four wall being one massive window reflecting the most gorgeous view of the snow covered landscape, though the sun had since set. By the window was a deep circular bathtub on a dark wood platform. As if that wasn’t impressive, a basket full of bath bombs sat off to the side and towels, waiting for her use. Her bathtub back at the abbey was just big enough for her to fit in, though she had to bend her knees to be comfortable.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Moving further into the space, she noted the four post California king sized bed covered in fluffy white sheets like a blanket of fresh snow. She smiled at the soft sheets and rolled them between her fingers before dropping the suitcase and bags on the edge of the bed. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Happy to slip her boots off, Wren sat them by the door as a pair of black faux fur slippers caught her eye. They were obviously meant to use, and she was going to do just that. Slipping the warm fur over her socks, Wren smiled and ran back over to her bed before gleefully flopping down on the sheets. She relished in the clean linen for the moment until she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Embarrassed to be caught, she quickly sat up and began smoothing the white fabric out. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Come in!” Wren called out nervously. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Hey, I was just going to run downstairs and make some drinks, you want something?” Omega smiled from the doorway, wearing his own pair of slippers. “What did you have in mind?” Wren tried to look everywhere but at Omega. “Probably just whiskey or more champagne, perhaps?” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Have you ever had a Hot Toddy, Omega?” Wren caught his gaze. “No, I don’t think so...”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the comments and kudos so far! Much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nervous but pushing past it, Wren stood up from her bed and walked towards him. “I’ll make that for us then, if you don’t mind; it’s just, a warm drink sounds nice right now.” </p><p>“Please, do what you wish.” Omega smiled and followed her downstairs to the kitchen. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the kitchen was just as overly decorated as the rest of the house. Wren still found her way around, gathering the ingredients for this popular winter drink. She hadn’t made them in years, but the recipe wasn’t that difficult to remember; and honestly the only way she could screw it up would be to add too much whiskey; and <em>really<em>, would that screw it up? They both needed a good stiff drink. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Would you like some holiday music?” Omega spoke from the island as he sat there watching Wren work her magic. “Yes, please, something chill but fun if you don’t mind.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega disappeared for just a moment, working his own magic in finding the perfect radio station that played gentle indie holiday songs. Wren smiled to herself hearing the music she had ask for. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is this what you had in mind?” He asked. “Yes, absolutely perfect.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A permanent grin graced Wren’s face as familiar songs hummed through the kitchen while she boiled the cider, cinnamon, honey and whiskey. Again for a moment in time, Wren was brought back to her childhood, remember that her mother would make these for her when she was sick, sans the whiskey, of course. Caught in her own memories, she failed to notice that she was humming along. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega practically melted, hearing her soft hum. His head resting against his palm as he leaned on the island. The ghoul watched Wren intently, wishing to learn everything he could about this woman. He had never enjoyed someone’s company this much, especially in such simplicity. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And now to seep.” Wren spoke absentmindedly as she dropped a few bags of tea in the cooling mixture before cutting a lemon into fours. Happy with her work Wren pulled two deep whiskey glasses from one of the cabinets. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I promise I’m almost done.” She smiled sheepishly while discarding the tea bags. “Take your time, älskling.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ah, there it was again, the pet name followed by Wren’s heart fluttering like a schoolgirl around her crush. Omega could feel her nervous energy radiating like the soft glow on her cheeks as she garnished their glasses before placing one in front of him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s OK if you don’t like it; I haven’t made them in a long time. It might be too sweet; and I sort of had a heavy hand with the whiskey.” Wren went on as Omega took a sip. It was definitely strong with the whiskey, but he liked it that way; and the flavors of citrus, apple and cinnamon complimented the spirit very well. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mm…I wish I could have this all the time.” A grin spread across his cheeks. “It’s like a, what do you call it—a comfort food.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, anytime you want one, I will gladly make it for you; it’s great to drink if you have a cold, though I’m not sure you have to worry about that.” She shrugged. “Ah, ghouls are not invincible.” Omega chuckled. “We are more fragile than we like to admit; and do catch colds from time to time, though not as easily as humans.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Interesting.” Wren sat on the barstool across from him. “I guess I just assumed…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Most people don’t ask.” He shrugged. “Either out of fear, or they just don’t care.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s not that they don’t care.” Wren shook her head. “It’s just, the masks can be a little intimidating, and you are upper clergy…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But so are you.” He grinned. “Yes, but not until just five months ago.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Still, you are…how long have you been with the church anyway?” The ghoul asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Wren shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but felt she owed at least a few answered questions since Omega was so forthcoming about his existence. It’s not as if he asked something personal, really. And what would it hurt if someone actually knew her story besides Sister, her Papa and Papa Nihil? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Since 2006.” She nodded. “And you?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well,” Omega chuckled. “I was summoned in ’65, initially to be a mentor and friend for Terzo to keep him out of trouble after he was born; then when they decided to revive the project, after Nihil shelved it a couple years after I arrived; I began to learn to play guitar in preparation for when Terzo would take over after his brothers.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I didn’t realize you had been here so long, well, not so long…what I mean is—” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ve been here a long fucking time, it’s OK.” A roar of laugher vibrated through his chest. “I’m old, maybe not by human standard exactly, but I am.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Wren wanted to ask how old he was, but she felt it rude after thinking she had insulted him. However, he could see the questions written all over her face; and began to answer without her prompt. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“We don’t age the way humans do; we age by 100 days every year, not significant enough to really make an impact in the grand scheme, really.” He nodded to himself, being reminded of just how old he was. “It puts our glamour closer to the aging of a human.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But, what if…” Wren trailed off, looking at the yellow liquid in her glass. “What if…” Omega repeated. “What if you fall in love with a human; I mean, won’t you outlive them; not that love seems to be very plentiful at the abbey…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega was surprised by her blunt question until he looked at her mostly empty glass, realizing the whiskey and loosened her up again. She wasn’t wrong to ask, especially with the way Omega felt about her. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If a ghoul falls in love with a human, they get to make a choice. The choice remains only between the ghoul and their partner or partners, depending on the dynamic.” He paused to finish off his glass. “It may seem like love isn’t a top priority at the abbey, but there are plenty of steady ghoul and human relationships currently, it’s just mostly with the older ghouls; Primo and Secondo’s ghouls.”  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s nice, that you get to make a choice.” Wren agreed, though she didn’t press the question to ask what that choice was. It wasn’t her place. “Yeah, well, even though the dark lord might seem like a sex deviant, he can throw in a bit of romance sometimes.” Omega acknowledged as Wren began making a second round of drinks. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A curious silence followed their conversation while Omega watched her back, desiring to know what was going on in her mind; however, he respected Wren too much to just read her thoughts, though it could have been easy. No, he wanted their conversation to be just as organic as it was all the other times before. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So, what brought you to the church?” Omega finally had the courage to ask, though the words almost stopped Wren in her tracks. “Oh…well, um—” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s OK.” Quintessence added after feeling the disruption in her energy. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, you answered personal questions and it’s only fair that I do too.” She turned around with fresh drinks before rejoining him by the island. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“In short, death, loss of faith and a bad relationship.” Wren shrugged. “Then seeing my Papa at a show that I wasn’t even supposed to attend; I felt the comfort I had been searching for, but in the arms of the most lovely darkness.” Her face lit up at the mention of her first show. “I was so taken by Papa and the way he commanded the people in front of him, then after the show he agreed to have a sit down conversation, which was the strangest confessional, my first ever.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think he could see just how badly I needed this comfort he knew he and the church could provide; so he had me pack up my most essential belongings, and I was made his unofficial assistant until it was time to travel back to the church.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, I’m glad you found what you were looking for with in the darkness.” Omega squeezed her hand softly, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing her knuckles. “The church is lucky to have you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I like to think that I am just as lucky; though I might not be the coolest twenty something at the abbey, I feel a sense of completion within my work, even bossing around a bunch of guys twice my size on tour.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You are welcome to boss us around anytime.” He grinned at her soft laughter. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Though I’ll admit, I was a little scared at first; Papa’s ghouls being void were very quiet and straight edge about their shows all those years ago, so there wasn’t really much to say; you guys are so…elemental though; or maybe that’s just Alpha being Alpha.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, no, I think we are definitely the most boisterous. Part of that is Alpha being Alpha though; that is a Fire ghoul thing. I have yet to meet a fire ghoul that isn’t wiry and dramatic.” Omega smirked and shook his head.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I like it though, even if Alpha hated me most of the tour; the abbey can be a little boring at times, and having such lively beings to be around, it was a nice change.” Wren giggled; the whiskey having gone to her head. “I assure you Alpha does not hate you; in fact, you are one of the few he actually doesn’t.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Even being a little tipsy Wren appreciated this little revelation. Alpha had been the most challenging ghoul on the tour and almost had her on the brink of tears a few times, though Omega always usually swept in and saved the situation before Alpha could cause more trouble. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If we keep on this way without eating, you’re not going to feel so cheerful tomorrow.” Omega nodded towards her empty glass. “You’re probably right.” Another giggle escaped her lips. “I feel pretty good right now.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know, I can feel it.” Omega smiled at the fluttering in his chest. “I’m glad, you deserve to feel good. But I don’t want you having a hangover tomorrow.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sure, he could have healed her hangover within a few minutes, but he wanted her to like him for him, not for his abilities as an Aether ghoul. He knew that wouldn’t be the case, but still, he had his reserves about humans, reserves he had been learning to let go since meeting Wren. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, what would you like to do for dinner, Megs; I’m sorry,” she hiccupped. “Omega.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She quietly cursed herself for calling him such a silly name that only his fellow ghouls called him on tour. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You are on the short list of those who can call me Megs if you wish.” Quintessence smirked. “Consider yourself lucky,<em>Ophelia Wren<em>.” </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren grinned as the blush crept up on her cheeks before standing to search the refrigerator for a quick meal. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“How about I make something, and you relax and keep me company.” Omega offered as he redirected her to the stool by the island before searching the fridge himself. “What do you think about sandwiches; because at this point neither of us should be using a stove.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“A sandwich sounds nice.” Wren yawned quietly before resting her chin against her palm while she watched him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>As if she hadn’t already made note of it over the months, she admired Omega’s nice figure. He was thick and wide, his chest accentuated by his black t-shirt. A tattoo adorned his left forearm, revealing a clean line of elemental symbols representing himself and his fellow ghouls. Alpha had a couple of tattoo’s too, along with Air; but she had never noticed the previous era ghouls with any. Though people speculated that Secondo and his ghouls were covered. She couldn’t picture him with tattoos at all; he seemed much to elegant. Pulling herself from this sidetracked thought, she returned her sights to the ghouls back side. Even in his uniform she could tell his thighs and ass were thick and shapely. But now standing there in dark denim jeans, she had an even better view. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren cursed herself yet again, shocked at her own deviant thoughts. The church encouraged free thought, but Wren always found herself embarrassed and ashamed of it, at least when it came to the Papa’s or upper clergy…but she<em>was<em>upper clergy now. There was nothing to hide behind anymore. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Alright, soak up some of that whiskey.” Omega sat two plates down on the island, before taking the spot beside her again. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>They mainly ate in silence, all but the quiet humming of holiday music. It was nearing 10:30 and between the warmth of the room and the whiskey, brought an unexpected exhaustion over Wren, though truth be told they were both tired from the trip. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Why don’t we go get some sleep, it was a long day with all this traveling.” Omega encouraged as he placed their empty plates in the sink before grabbing some bottled waters. “You don’t mind if I turn in early?” Wren twisted her lips in defeat. “Go, relax…rest.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this story the Ghost project has been going on for some time, with Primo having taken over for many years after his father.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s you.” Wren blurted out as she opened her eyes to the vulnerability of Omega’s words. “What is?” Omega thumbed over her cheek. “The one I desire.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sent to her room with a bottle of cold water, Wren took a deep breath as she leaned back against her door. </p><p>“Fucks sake.” She exhaled deeply and shook her head, trying to rid her head of a well memorized fantasy. </p><p>Walking over to the bathtub, she noticed a docking station loaded with an iPod, as a card laid off to the side with her name written on it. Not having had much time when they first arrived, she barely scanned the bathtub all but the basket of bath bombs. </p><p>
  <em>‘Sister Wren, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please enjoy this weekend of solitude. Relax and have a bath accompanied by one of my own personal playlists that I use often to unwind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S I hope you’ll rejoin us for the next leg of the tour. I can’t handle Alpha alone.<br/>
PIII’<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Of course Papa knew she and Omega were there. Who else could have convinced Sister to let her go? She was sure it probably took a lot of annoyance to get sister to budge. Whatever the cost, she was glad to have this time and thankful that Papa would be so kind to put in a good word or whatever, to get both she and Omega there. Trying not to think too much about it, Wren pressed play and twisted the knobs until the water began to fill the bath at a perfect temperature. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Though metal, she noted right off just how sensual the music sounded. It was no surprise that a playlist like this would come from Papa Emeritus the Third. Maybe he was giving her a sign to not only relax, but also to give into her desires, whatever they might be. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Purple suds from a sweet smelling bath bomb filled the tub as Wren undressed, slow and gentle, running her fingers over her soft skin. It had been far too long since she had given way to her own desires, partaking in her own pleasure, and she almost dared to. But with Omega possibly being in his room, her fingers made it no further than her hardened nipples. She whimpered at the sensation, but quickly stopped out of fear. The uncomfortable ache between her thighs remained as she slipped into the tub, making the bath much less than relaxing at first. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Song after song in the warm jet circulation, Wren really took in the words passing through her ears and began to think back on Papa’s more recent sermons. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>'My beautiful siblings of sin, today we acknowledge desire and pleasure. Other religions may teach you to deny your desire for pleasure, but our dark lord encourages all the riches that it brings us. Do not be embarrassed by what you desire. Strive for it whether that be for power, for knowledge, or sex, embrace it. There is nothing wrong with desire and pleasure; celebrate these appropriately with a willing partner or partners; so long as everyone consents. To deny yourself, is to deny your lord. We do not wish to deny our savior, do we, eh?'
  </em>
</em></em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren sucked in a deep breath as her eyes shot open, her heart racing at the thought she had been denying herself, in turn displeasing her lord. Some Christian ideologies were difficult to let go of, even after years of being a well-practiced Satanist. So conflicted by both teachings, Wren just withdrew all together to avoid this rising guilt, well…until now. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Unable to enjoy her bath for immense guilt on both sides of the fence, Wren quickly washed her body and wrapped up in a towel.  </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Why can’t you just be normal for once, Wren; why can’t you be who you’re destined to be?” She huffed in defeat before pulling the closet door open in hopes that a robe remained amongst the emptiness; however, she was surprised to not only see a short purple silk robe with black fringe ends, but also a matching black nightie. Another gift from Papa, she presumed. For Papa to have practically ignored her existence all this time, it was strange to find all these gifts from him just lying around. Maybe they weren’t from Papa…</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Sweet Satan just go to bed, Wren.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Slipping the satin nightie onto her bare body, Wren shuttered at the brush across her sensitive flesh, the frustration growing by the minute until she finally flopped her body onto the bed and screamed into one of the many pillows. At this point she didn’t even care if Omega heard her, in fact she kind of hoped that maybe he would burst in and ask her what the problem was. Wren couldn’t be so lucky, and she knew it. The frustration exhausting her further she eventually gave way to sleep. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>It was useless, however as Wren woke just four hours later. Being so used to running on no more than four hours of sleep on tour, she was wide awake and thirsty for another cold water. Assuming Omega was well into his own slumber Wren threw caution to the wind and slipped the robe onto her body and slid her slippers on before shuffling out of her room and down the stairs. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The fire roaring as the only light, she barely noticed Omega stretched out on the couch in nothing but his black boxer briefs, one hand resting underneath on his dick. Though his unexpected presence gave her quite the scare, Wren noted just how peaceful he looked while asleep. She also noted just how attractive he looked, every inch…it was as if the dark lord himself had planted all of these little breadcrumbs for Wren, tempting her to give in just once. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Now feeling the rising heat of frustration, and also the need to be quiet as a mouse, Wren crept into the kitchen in full stealth mode. Opting for a bottle of water rather than a glass, she thought she had made it home free as she closed the fridge door, clutching the bottle of water so hard it was a surprise the cap didn’t pop off. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Wren?” Omega’s eyes fluttered open, alert to the conflict in the room, in Wren. No matter how badly she wanted to answer him, the words caught in her throat so tight she could barely breath while he rubbed his eyes. “Hey, are you OK?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega’s eyes roamed her body as his vision became more clear. She looked so elegant in this satin ensemble, her eyes wide with fear and curiosity. A deep inhale and Omega could smell her natural scent, an intoxicating lavender, honey and milk. He almost caught himself groaning under his breath as he sat up. Instead, the Quintessence spoke again, concerned by the obvious conflict continuing to grow inside her. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Wren…” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Omega…” She swallowed the tension in her throat; her feet carrying her until she was standing in front of him. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Was this a dream? The ghoul almost pinched himself, unsure. No, this was as real as the flames flickering and reflecting against their features. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Omega, I have been disobeying our dark lord.” Wren confessed. “I feel so conflicted between the past and the present and that makes me feel ashamed.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I am not a Papa, but I will hear you.” Omega breathed slowly as she tossed the water bottle off to the side of the couch. “I…” There it was again, the words caught in her throat. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Wren, you can tell me anything. You know I will never judge you.” The Quintessence ghoul reached out and grabbed her hand. “Whatever you are conflicted about, whatever you feel ashamed of, bring it to me and I will help you.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>His voice sounded so warm and silky as he ran his thumb over the inside of her palm. This action alone put her at ease, well, not completely; but she felt calm enough to speak. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I deny…” Was all she could manage as the anxiety stirred in her chest. “What do you deny?” Omega grabbed her other hand, holding them both with such a gentle touch. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she looked down at their hands intertwined so perfectly. His skin was so warm and soft, tracing circles on the back of her hand. She felt weak at the knees being so close to the edge, but still so far. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Give your worries to me, min älskling.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I deny the pleasures I wish to seek.” Wren looked up, their eyes connecting for the first time since she had walked downstairs. She could swear his once blue eyes were now a swirl with violet speckles. They were beautiful, something Wren had never seen before. An instant calm washed over her as she continued to hold his gaze. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Why do you deny them?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I am afraid of so many things; I am afraid of being cast down, of the judgement and ridicule.” She sighed. “I’m afraid that the person I wish to seek, would not desire me the same.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Unlearning what you have known will always be a battle. But I assure you, there is no punishment or judgment for seeking your pleasure…and I think anyone who you wish to seek pleasure from would be the most lucky creature. Although, if for a reason they choose not to accept, there will be another who will.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I am practically invisible to everyone. Even Papa doesn’t look at me.” Wren could feel the blush creeping up her neck. Meanwhile, Omega’s heart dropped to his stomach, afraid he had misread their relationship. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Is he who you—” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No, no,” Wren almost snorted at the idea. “It is just the point. I do not desire Papa in that way, though that revelation wouldn’t hurt his ego any.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I assure you, it would.” Omega smirked softly. “But, Wren, you are not invisible…not to me.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega stood up slowly, their fingers still intertwined as he towered over her. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“All of those times I’ve kissed these soft delicate lips, all those times I’ve held these gentle hands, you’ve never once felt anything but real.” He whispered with such aching conviction as their faces inched closer. Wren could feel his warm breath against her face. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“If you desire it too, I want to show you just how visible and real you are to me. Can I do that?”    </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I don’t want you to say these things because you feel sorry for me, Omega; I believe we respect each other too much to—” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I don’t.” Omega breathed as he stepped closer, effectively bridging the gap between them. “I want you, Wren; I have wanted you since the moment we met.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren looked bewildered as he let go of her hands to cup her cheeks. She wanted so badly to melt into his touch and she could have, but that little seed of doubt held strong. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“But why me; you could have anyone.” Wren screwed her eyes shut as she bit the inside of her cheek. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You make my heart flutter; every day that we are near. No one has ever made me feel the way you do.” He took a slow deep breath. “But aside from that, you are breathtaking, and you have a kind heart; even towards those who challenge you.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It’s you.” Wren blurted out as she opened her eyes to the vulnerability of Omega’s words. “What is?” Omega thumbed over her cheek. “The one I desire.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega’s heart fluttered harder than it ever had before at the revelation he could have only hoped for, prior to bringing Wren to this little getaway. She always seemed so unreachable, until, finally, she wasn’t. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Breathless, Quintessence leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. Wren decided then that her nerves would not stop her, not this time. Wrapping her arms around Omega’s shoulders she pulled him closer pressing their bodies together. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Show me what you wish for me to see…” Wren pulled from the kiss to look his face over again, the flicker of flame only seeming to grow brighter against his features. Omega had never looked so handsome. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Quintessence looked Wren’s face over for a moment, taking in her features for the millionth time, cataloging the curvature to perfection. As if the dark lord hadn’t already bestowed a gift upon him by creating Wren, here they finally were in this moment he had only dreamed about every single night since their first <em>hello<em>. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Wren, are you…are you sure this is what you want?” He managed while internally mourning the loss of her lips on his. “I’ve never been so sure; I want you, Omega.” He could feel a tingling creeping up his spine at the thick lustful way Wren uttered his name. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Satisfied, Omega wrapped his arms around her back, pulling Wren close for another breathtaking kiss. Her lips almost faltered overwhelmed by the sensation of their mouths working so perfectly together. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.” Omega breathed between kisses. “Your room or mine?” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Yours.” Wren purred as her lips found their way to his neck, gently kissing and sucking the delicate flesh between her lips and teeth. His body shuddered at the sensation as he pulled away long enough to take her hand and move them both towards the stairs.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT...that is all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wren’s heart pounded in her ears; in fact her heart pounded so hard Omega could feel her energy radiating against his fingertips step by step until they reached his door at the top of the stairs to the right. Wren had a Robert Frost moment, realizing for her, when the moment finally came to choose, she was no longer an indecisive mess. Wren let the ghoul lead her into his room; a pitch black space which any other time would have scared her, but not with his warmth so near. </p><p>“Wren, I want you to understand something.” He breathed against her lips as he held her face so delicately. “If you want, we can stop anytime. We don’t have to do anything you do not want to do; I just need you to know that you are in control and whatever you decide is OK.” </p><p>Though Wren was more than thankful for his concern, she had never wanted to rip someone apart so badly, in a pleasurable way, of course. The desire growing by the second, Omega could feel just how impatient she had become. She quickly nodded with a “Yes.” As the anticipation continued to grow.</p><p>Deciding to tease them both, in the most painfully slow manner, he tugged at the satin tie on her robe little by little until it was set free. Wren was caught in between frustration and intrigue as the theoretical noose tightened around her throat, keeping any words from escaping her lips that might be utterly embarrassing. Her eyes now adjusted; she watched his hands push the robe off her shoulders into a pile by her feet. Feeling the need for more contact she thrust herself against him, desperately snaking her arms around his back. Little was left to the imagination as she felt his cock hard against her. Wren imagined he must’ve been uncomfortably strained int the fabric of his briefs and wished nothing more than to set him free. </p><p>“May I?” She purred sweetly as her fingers dipped just behind the black band at his hip. “Yes, please…” Omega trailed off, his arms helplessly resting by his sides, letting Wren explore him as she wished. Treating the fabric like a silky flower while dishing back a tease, Wren moved in a sloth like motion hooking her fingers under the fabric against the other hip. Omega shuddered when she began rolling the fabric down, his cock springing free leaving his briefs pooled around his feet. </p><p>“Now, may <em>I<em>?” Omega spoke in a deep whisper as he hooked his fingers under the straps laying on Wren’s shoulders. “Please…” Wren huffed while she took in the sight of his cock, observing the beads of pre-cum dripping from the swollen head. Omega wasted no time quickly, but gently, slipping the last of the satin from her body. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fucking beautiful.” Omega groaned as he looked her over by every single inch before pulling her towards the bed. “Do you mind if we take it slow; I want us to enjoy each other as long as we can.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That sounds romantic.” Wren blushed just slightly, glad that the darkness hid her color. “Good.” Was all he said before hoisting her up on the bed. His body quickly found its way over top of her as she lay comfortably against the many pillows at the top of the mattress. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega placed a chaste kiss up on her swelling lips, testing the waters yet again. Soon he was met with desire when Wren pulled his body hard against her, knocking the breath from their bodies. This earned an ‘<em>oof<em>’ from them both, followed by quiet giggles. </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’m sorry, I…I don’t know what has gotten into me.” Wren blushed again and let out a nervous breath. “Mm…don’t be sorry for desiring me, my darling.” Omega smiled as he lifted his head and kissed her again, more passion behind his lips than before as they began to travel along her neck, gently kissing and nipping at her skin. Wren whimpered under his bite, which was followed by a long sloppy lick. His cock twitched at her sweet sounds that he had pretended to know every night before falling asleep. They were even sweeter than he imagined as she moaned against his ear while one of his hands traveled down to her breasts, tweaking and rolling a nipple between his fingers before taking it into his mouth. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Fuck…” Wren groaned as he sucked a little harder while his free hand roamed her body, touching every inch of her skin he could reach. Inching further down, Omega’s lips trailed over her soft belly. He admired the curving of her waist and thighs felt against his ringed fingers, tracing the shape to his memory. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Fucking gorgeous.” Omega purred as his lips brushed against the inner most softness of Wren’s thighs, giving the sensitive flesh extra attention each time she shuttered at the sensation. Wren’s heart raced as the pleasure built in her belly, causing a throbbing ache between her thighs at the thought of something more. She hadn’t been with anyone else in a good year or more, and the prospect of having someone touch her, let alone that this person be Omega, sent her body into a frenzy. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Feeling he had teased her just enough, Omega hooked his strong arms underneath her thighs and buried his faced against her warm, inhaling her sweet scent before making a single long swipe along her folds with his newly forked tongue. Wren writhed and mewled underneath his control at a sensation she had never quite felt before. All of a sudden his mouth felt very different, well, different from anything human. She didn’t have time to consider it, and she didn’t really care as he lapped away at her clit. Omega hummed in approval when one of Wren’s hands found their way to his hair, just softly resting against his skull. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
“Oh <em>Satanas<em>, fuck…Right. There.” Wren moaned as he hit that sweet spot just inside, causing her hips to jerk and tremble. Omega didn’t let her get too far, his arms still firmly hooked around her thighs, keeping her mostly planted. Before she could realize it, that hot white heat began to pour over her, starting at her toes, and slowly erupting at her core while her brain fizzled to nothingness as she contracted around his tongue. The most primal moan escaped her lips, followed by panting for any breath of air she could possibly suck in. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“So good for me, darling, so pretty.” Omega spoke softly as he laid her legs back on the bed before moving up her body to steal a kiss. Wren could taste herself on his tongue still, something she had never experienced, and it was an epiphany of sorts. Though her body was drained and tired, that didn’t stop Wren from wanting him more than anything she had ever desired before. Needing him closer, she wrapped her arms around the moist skin of his back and pressed against his chest. Omega could feel her longing, the desire just as intense as his. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>His cock twitched at the warm pressure of brushing skin on skin. Though he wanted to take it slow, his primal instincts dared to challenge him as he gripped her hips with his ringed fingers in a bruising manner before leaning down again to kiss her harder than before. Their tongues danced perfectly while he rutted against her, through this internal fight with the many facets of what made Omega his true self. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren took it upon herself to move things in motion as one of her hands traveled down between them to grip his dripping cock. Omega tore his lips from her as a deep groan escaped his lips from her gentle steady strokes along his length. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>

“<em>I want you, Omega<em>, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.” Wren looked between the ghoul and his cock before letting her hand fall away. He whimpered at the sudden loss of her touch and rutted his hips again in incessant need. Trying not to be greedy, Omega took his member in his hand and guided it to her warmth, slowly sliding it up and down her folds, coating him in her generous slick before slipping inside. They both shuddered as his length filled her, their gaze connecting instantly. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Time slowed down for a moment, and the world around them fell silent. Though Wren wasn’t sure if a ghoul had a soul, whatever she saw, the purple haze that seemed to surround him, she was sure it was the closest thing. Before she could even register what was happening, a tear slipped down her cheek as Wren touched the Quintessence face, gently caressing him as he looked her face over too, with a clear shot into the depths of her soul. He had never shared this connection with another being, wrapped up in the Aether, painless and balanced. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Omega stilled his body and remained motionless inside Wren for the longest time, until she finally pressed her lips against him. This beautiful speckled haze continued to surround them both as he rocked his hips steadily moving in a fluid motion against her. Enveloped in this beautiful experience, no other pleasure could ever compare as this feeling built in the bottom of the ghouls belly. His eyes, now glowing with a needy purple hue, he knew he couldn’t last much longer, so he pressed his chest against her, slowing his moves to savor every last moment in this perfect serene. Every sound he made was mute by the deafening silence in their ears; not even Wren could hear the groan of pleasure escaping his lips as his hips crashed against her at last, in a sloppy bruising manner. Without warning, Omega threw his head back, breaking their gaze causing the silence and haze to disappear all at once as a primal sound rippled through his chest. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“<em>Unngghhh<em>!!!!” He almost sounded pained as he milked the last bit of cum from his cock, rocking his hips to a slowed stop, quietly shuddering from the overstimulation. </em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Never having felt so exhausted, Omega whimpered as he pulled out before promptly collapsing on top of Wren. His face buried between her breasts; the ghoul tried to catch his breath as he recounted what they just experienced. Meanwhile, Wren lay motionless, all but running her fingers through his sweaty hair as the tears of release welled up in her eyes. She had never felt so close to someone, so complete and balanced. This feeling of perfection was one she hoped to never lose, although it would be silly to think they could stay there forever like that, wrapped up in each other. Unable to catch herself, the tears silently fell, or so she thought, until Omega leaned up from his position with a look of concern. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>She didn’t want him to speak. She didn’t want this moment to fade, so Wren kissed him, transferring her energy to his lips for just a moment. Omega sighed in relief, reading her, understanding just a little more. The minutes ticked by, their eyes never tearing from each other as he remained propped up on his elbows, just enjoying this deep quiet connection to this woman whom he had desired in the deepest way. Omega was happy, truly happy. He was centered in a way he never knew was achievable.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I could look at you for hours.” Wren sighed. “But I need to go clean up.” </p><p>“Promise you’ll come back…” Omega moved. “Well, I mean, if you want to…” </p><p>“I promise.” Wren nodded with a small smile as she made her way over to the edge of the bed. Her legs wobbled at first, almost causing her to fall back on her ass, though she gained her footing quickly and began to walk towards the door. </p><p>Wren wanted to look back at this beautiful creature but knew she couldn’t leave if their eyes met again for another intense stare. </p><p>She couldn’t clean up fast enough and practically ran back to his door, though Wren paced herself and took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing it open. There in the darkness, Omega laid on his back, stretched out underneath the covers. He seemed so peaceful with his eyes closed. Wren almost thought about leaving him be. As if he knew her thoughts, his eyes fluttered open when she made it to the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Mm, c’mere, I want to hold you.” Omega purred softly and pulled the covers back just enough for Wren to slip underneath. Not wanting to disappoint she obeyed this beautiful man; her head quickly finding its way to his chest and her arm draped perfectly against his belly while she lay securely under the covers with his arm tight around her waist.  </p><p>A few moments past in silence; this time laced in awkwardness as they both came down from their highs, a more human element of anxiety plaguing them both. Omega never really worried about his partners this deeply, caring what they thought of him. To be the most calm and balanced ghoul of all his brothers, he was usually secure and confident. Wren somehow caused that confidence to unknowingly falter and Omega couldn’t help but to speak. </p><p>“Are you…OK; was it, um, was it good for you?” Omega swallowed as the nervousness continued to creep. “I’m OK.” Wren mumbled against the warmth of his chest. “It was more than good…it was otherworldly.” She could feel the blush creeping up her neck at this slightly embarrassing confession. “But…what about you?” </p><p>Omega almost huffed a laugh as the nervousness began to fade away, a small smile creeping upon his cheeks. “I’ve never…it was…” </p><p>“That bad?” Wren sat up; her cheeks flushed in humiliation. “I’m sorry…I should go—” </p><p>“No, please, stay and let me finish my thoughts.” Omega urged her as he held her hand tightly in his. “It was the most opposite of bad, Wren…I’ve never experienced <em>that<em> with anyone else before <em>ever<em> and I’ve been here a long time.” He said, referring to the mute purple haze from before. </em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What was <em>that<em>?” Wren’s heart fluttered as he sat up next to her. “The Aether; well, a small glimmer anyway.” Qmega sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, unsure how she would take this revelation. “But…why, that is—I didn’t think it was possible, for a human to see, in that way, I mean.” </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You do see it, all the time; you even feel it too, though usually never strong enough to realize…” He explained. “Lightning, electricity, any exchange of energy even from you to me. That’s sort of something of the Aether. It is that vast and ever changing; it’s the stillness you feel, the balance with everything inside yourself, inside the universe.” Wren admired how passionate and honest he seemed when speaking of his own element, attempting to explain in human terms. “The existence of all, the energy, that is the Aether. It’s so difficult to explain in a human way, but—” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“You’re doing just fine.” Wren assured him. “I know it’s much more complicated than what you’ve said, but I think I understand at least a little, and I believe I felt it too. The overwhelming peace inside me it felt so strange—something I’ve never experienced before. I’m sorry if I’m too honest.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No, please, keep going, tell me everything.” Omega encouraged her. “Well,” Wren rolled the fabric of the comforter between her fingers. “I felt nothing and everything all at once. For a minute I thought I could see—it’s so silly.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No it’s not.” The Quintessence ghoul shook his head. “Nothing you think, or feel is silly or wrong, especially when you speak about the Aether.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren took a deep breath and looked back at the ghoul, tracing the features of his face with her eyes, though she already had them stored to memory. “I don’t know if a ghoul has a soul, no one ever really talks about it. It all seems so personal.” Wren paused and twisted her lips for a moment. “But if you do have a soul, or something equivalent, whatever it is, it felt like I could see right into it through your eyes, like looking through a window.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It is personal.” Omega agreed. “We usually only talk about it amongst our kind.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to offend you.” Wren wanted to disappear into the sea of blankets never to return to the surface until the ghoul left his room. How could she be so bold and unaware of her sharp tongue? </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No, Wren, you don’t understand. We don’t talk about it with humans because they can’t see it, not unless…” Quintessence trailed off, realizing again, himself, just what this all meant. His heart fluttered like never before at the revelation of their experience together. However, he wasn’t sure how to just drop this on her after already having to explain that together they saw the Aether; something a human shouldn’t be able to see, not in this capacity. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Not unless what?” Wren furrowed her brows.” Is something wrong with me; am I like some human hybrid or something…or like—” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega chuckled at that last bit. It was cute how quickly her mind ran with her and how determined she had become within seconds. He admired her curiosity even more now. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Nothing is wrong with you and you’re not some hybrid.” Omega grinned softly and shook his head. He wanted so badly to just say it but fell silent again, trying to formulate the perfect words. Nothing seemed to come out right in his head, so, he stopped denying his instincts and let the words flow from his lips and the universe intended.    </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“A human can’t see something like the Aether or our soul equivalent unless they…<em>fall in love<em>.” Omega looked at Wren, speaking with a gentle but true voice. She sat pretty, covered just under her shoulders in the white comforter, her hands laying in her lap as she looked ahead into the darkness. The gears began to shift in her mind as the dam in her heart that had been so heavily guarded, cracked and crumbled into the abyss. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Emotions filled up her entire body, those she had avoided since Wren had been introduced to Omega and those deep blue orbs grabbed her the instant their eyes met for th first time. All those feathery touches in passing, and stolen kisses before a show, the way her heart seemed to explode every time he entered a room; or the moments he could barely stand the intense energy of the crowd, so he stomped his way through a song. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wren felt breathless as love strangled her body and mind. How could she be so stupid to fall in love the first time she had sex with him? How stupid could she be that it ended up an Aether ghoul; not just an Aether ghoul, but <em>thee<em> Aether ghoul? There’s no way he could ever look her way, well, not except for a lay every now and then if he wasn’t already scared off by her reaction to him. </em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Wren just knew if he said he loved her too, there was no way that could be true. If he said it, he only proclaimed it because he felt sorry for her and wanted to see her happy. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Wren…” Omega placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling the woman back to a reality that allowed her to realize she had been crying. Her cheeks were soaked in salty tears of regret and frustration. How could she feel so amazing one minute, then feel like jumping off a mountain the next? </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I…I didn’t mean to.” She quickly pulled away from him and all most stumbled to her knees as she shuffled out of bed, backing away towards the door. “I’m sorry. We can just forget this ever happened; I promise I won’t bother you at the abbey when we get back.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Wren plea—” Before the Quintessence ghoul could finish his plead, Wren hastily slipped out the door and ran across the hall to her room, soon locking the door behind her before rushing to the phone dock by the tub to flip Papa’s playlist on obnoxiously loud to drown out her pathetic cries.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Wren...poor Omega. Let's see if these two can turn this thing around in the next chapter. </p><p>*I'm not completely happy with how the Aether is explained but the idea fits the story. So for the sake of romance, we are going with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 7 was posted 11/12. To make sense of all that unfolds in this chapter, make sure you've read previous chapters before diving in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Wren wrapped herself up in her comforter seeking solace within the fabric, crying herself to sleep as she recounted the evenings events over and over again, Omega sat in his bed trying to make sense of it all. His heart felt pulled into two different directions; he felt this extreme sense of love, but he also hurt in a way he had never experienced. Sure, ghouls could feel human emotions, but Aether ghouls were much more sophisticated and balanced in their emotions than their other elemental brothers and sisters. They didn’t really experience what Omega could only assumed was heartache. For a moment, he thought his heart might burst out of his chest at the idea of Wren lying there, crying every drop of water from her body over the gravest misunderstanding. He couldn’t even comprehend his actions, walking across the hall, still naked, in this strange daze. </p><p>Omega knocked on her door and listened for a moment, only hearing muffled music on the other side. “Wren, please open the door. We need to talk; I have something to say…”<br/>
The ghoul waited patiently for a moment to no avail before knocking again, this time a little harder. </p><p>“Wren? I need to talk to you, please open the door.” </p><p>He tried for twenty minutes in the same cycle over and over, becoming more and more frustrated that she had blocked him out so easily. Though he had admired her determination during other moments, this determination and jumping to conclusions to sabotage her own happiness didn’t make sense to him. Why? Why would someone set out to purposefully hurt themselves? </p><p>Finally fed up and out of options, Omega channeled his energy into the lock of her door. Already pent up with a myriad of emotions the door quickly unlocked, and Omega practically threw it open before walking over to the iHome to effectively silence it. </p><p>“Wha-how did you get in here?!” Wren shrieked as she sat up in bed a sobbing mess as he turned her bedside table on. “That door was locked!” </p><p>“And I unlocked it.” Omega said in a matter of fact tone. “Now listen to me, and listen good, alright?” </p><p>He didn’t even give Wren the chance to respond before unloading every thought he had, piling on this emotional mountain they had created together. </p><p>“You may not like it, but I can’t help it, Wren…<em>I am in love with you<em>…” Quintessence looked at her face. “You walked out on me like I didn’t get a say; like I would just tell you what you want to hear to make you feel better…but you know me better than that. I have always been honest with you, Wren; aside from Papa, you mean more to me than any human I know. I have loved everything about you since the moment we were introduced. You have the most infectious laugh and smile of any creature. Your passion and kindness far exceeds most. I don’t want to forget the way you make me feel and I don’t want you to leave me be when we return. That is the last thing I would ever want.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omega shook his head and looked down at his ringed fingers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I am the most balanced of my brothers, always in tune with my emotions; but I am sure, that if you just ignore me, well…I might fall apart. My heart has never hurt before, not like this; but it does now, and I can’t understand it.” He paused to bite his lip. “But I guess I’ll have to figure it out if you do choose to leave me be. If humans can survive heartbreak, I suppose ghouls can learn to.”  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But why…how?” Wren took a deep breath as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You, you are such an exceptional creature. Everyone respects you; all of the siblings adore you and want you. How could you fall in love with someone like me?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Because<em>, min älskling, you are <em>not<em> like the others.” Omega shook his head. “You are so much more; they may not see it, but I did the moment we met. I needed your presence on tour, and it killed me to not see you every day when we came back. I could sit in silence just admiring your beauty for hours. You just do it for me. Some of us go our entire existence on earth never feeling love, but some of us are lucky enough to experience it.”  </em></em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>A few moments passed as they both thought about the nights events in a more comfortable silence. The butterflies built in their stomachs, nervous that the other would want to call it quits after this little hiccup. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Do…do you still feel this way, even after I ran like an idiot?” Wren finally asked. “Of course; and you didn’t act like an idiot. You were scared, it’s OK to be scared. I did kind of spring this on you in the most blatant language. That might not have been the best idea on my part.” Omega paused for a moment as Wren rose up from her comforter and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders without a word; her legs straddling his waist as they engulfed each other in the warmest hug. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Do you—” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“…I love you.” Wren sniffled as her tears dripped onto his back. Her words swelled in his chest and Omega held her even tighter as he nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck. “I love you too.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I’m sorry that I was scared…I still am, but—” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It’s OK, everything is OK.” Omega breathed deeply. “I do want to understand why, but you don’t have to talk about it right now.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, their breathing synchronized as they passed energy back and forth. It felt entirely overwhelming, but neither could pull away. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“A bad relationship.” Wren screwed her eyes shut as she braved her own secrets, at least on the surface. “He used the idea of love as a pawn in an ugly game like cat and mouse. I wanted nothing more than to love and be loved. He wanted nothing more than to control my actions and emotions. After I made it to the church, I decided to swear off the stupid notion of being loved by another person, so I became invisible and it worked…until it didn’t, I guess.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Wren,” Omega took her face in his hands. “I want you to understand and believe this when I say it; you are your own person. No one, and that includes me, should ever try to control you or your emotions. We should feel freely, everything we wish, even if it hurts. Love, at least the way it feels to me, should never be abused and should be honored for what it is. If a ghoul can understand that, there’s no excuse for a human to misuse it.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Where were you ten years ago?” Wren huffed a small laugh. “Unknowingly preparing for you.” Omega grinned sweetly. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>This time a comfortable silence enveloped them as that fluttering feeling attacked their bodies until Wren was a giggling mess. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“What?” Omega chuckled. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“This just feels like a dream, being here with you; naked, straddling you as if I just know you.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“But you do know me, you know me better than you think.” The Quintessence ghoul look her face over. He could’ve swore he saw a twinkle of violet in her eyes for just a moment, though the notion faded as soon as he blinked. “Would you like to relax with me in the bath; I think we could both do for some extra warmth to sooth our bodies.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I would love that.” Wren smiled and leaned in for a simple kiss. Neither of them wanted to separate their bodies, but she was the first to make a move, tearing herself away from him, allowing Omega to walk over to the tub to inspect…</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“There must be twenty of these things here.” He scratched the top of his head as he turned the knobs of the faucet until he met the perfect temperature. “Which one do you want?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren laughed softly as she approached the basket of bath bombs where he carefully inspected each one until he had touched them all. “Which one do you want, Megs?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>A shiver ran down his spine, loving the way she called him, a nickname only few were allowed to speak. Not wanting to disappoint her, Omega picked up the larger purple and white swirl bath bomb in the left side of the basket. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“This one.” He breathed before carefully dropping it into the filling tub. Soon, the beautiful swirls of violet purple and white began to surround every inch of the tub, creating a natural painting among the water. While Omega remained intrigued by the changing water, Wren scrolled through the many playlists Papa had left for her until she finally landed on some Winter chill mix. The ever so quiet hum now filling their senses, the ghoul held his hand out towards Wren to help her into the deep tub. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Is it too hot; I can adjust it if you need.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It’s perfect.” Wren sighed in contentment as the water surrounded her legs. “But I can’t enjoy this alone.” She looked back before twisting her medium length hair up in a tortoise clip.  </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega never spoke, only stepped in behind her, being the first to sit in the perfectly tempered water. Wren had never felt so safe as she sat back against him, a deep sigh expelling from them both at the warmth and scent of lavender and oats. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Just what my body needed.” Omega groaned and wrapped across Wren’s shoulders before laying his head back against the porcelain lip of the tub. “This music is very calming, what is it?”<br/>
“A mix from Papa’s personal collection, apparently.” Wren yawned softly. “The bath bombs too, a gift to convince me to rejoin to the tour, or so he said on the card.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I assume he knows…about us?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“He is my dearest human friend and I didn’t know who else to talk to about how I was feeling.” Omega’s voice sounded so soft as they continued to lay there in the stillness. “He suggested this weekend as a way for us to talk about it; though I didn’t exactly plan for this to happen; I mean, the thought was there, but—”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I’m glad you talked to him.” Wren hushed his growing fears. “And I’m glad he seems to be approving…it’s a lot more than I can say for Sister.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega peaked one of his eyes open, curious what she meant by this. Sister seemed to be a sore subject for most, but somehow Wren’s words struck him in a way not even Terzo’s frustrations came across. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“What do you mean, darling?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Nothing.” Wren sighed deeply. “I shouldn’t speak negatively about such a high standing member; she could practically smite me herself if she wanted to.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“No one is above our dark lord…not even Sister; now tell me what you mean.” Omega held firm. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Still, Wren felt nervous even at the mention of Sister. She gave her anxiety every time they had to interact the few times during the week when she delivered her critique and jobs for Wren. It was a vicious cycle that no one knew of, not even Primo. He would have surely had something to say to Sister, but even he at times felt he couldn’t speak his mind in front of this domineering woman. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“She just, she runs a tight ship. The moment she finds out about us, should we decide to make something of it, I’ll be demoted or worse.” Wren shook her head. “One of the few times she praised me was for not taking romantic or sexual interest in others. She would groan about how much of a distraction it would be, and that some sibling needed to lead by example. That sibling being me.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega could feel a burning heat rise in his chest, angry for all her loss out of pure fear. Sister had gone against all of their beliefs in an attempt to make Wren into a younger version of herself. She had stolen almost ten years of her life as she went on this crusade to make the church her idea of satanic perfection, all the while breaking rules. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Wren, she does not have that power, not when it’s unfounded.” Omega pressed her shoulder, turning her body just enough to look at Wren’s face. “What she’s doing to you, it’s wrong…it’s against everything we believe. I’m going to talk with Terzo about this and see if he can do something.”</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Please don’t.” Wren’s eyes widened with fear. “Please just leave it be, for right now at least. I already deal with a lot from her during the on months at the abbey, and I don’t want any hiccups right now, not with the new year so close in reach.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Alright,” Omega sighed, his body simmering down again. “I promise to leave it be for now, but this can’t go on forever, my love.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren nodded in silence before laying back against him the previous position. The quiet humming from different peaceful tracks carried them both back into the soothing comforts of the warm water, remaining until it cooled to an uncomfortable temperature. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Ready to get out?” Omega asked as she shivered. “Please.” Wren’s teeth almost chattered as the cool air hit her body as she stood. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega was the first to get out and quickly dried his body just enough to help Wren out after him. “Here, I’ll get your back for you.” He purred and gently wiped a towel over her skin. She shivered into his touch, a whimper almost escaping her lips as the towel fell away. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Let’s go lay down.” Omega suggested and took her hand, leading Wren to the bed. It didn’t take long for them to wrap their bodies up in each other under the sea of sheets. Her head resting against his chest, hearing his heart beating strong gave Wren a sense of security she had never known. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Wren confessed. “We might not have a big luxurious room with a massive tub at the abbey, but we can resume when we get back…if that is something you want too.” Omega mentioned. “The new room assigned to you isn’t far from our hall, and…I just realized that I sound like a total stalker. You haven’t even moved in and here I am going on.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren erupted in laughter before placing a small kiss on his skin. Sure, it could have seemed a little strange to anyone else, but to Wren, it meant that he had been thinking about her, that he did feel something more. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Technically, I will be moved in by the time we make it back; at least the room will be filled with boxes, courtesy of Primo’s ghouls.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Yeah, Alpha said he had noticed some Void’s lurking around our hall lately, even made him a little uneasy; it all makes sense now.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“They might not speak much to most people, but Primo’s ghouls are very gentle and kind.” Wren leaned up to look at Omega. “It took a while for us to trust one another, but they were wonderful once we made it past that. Truthfully, I miss them sometimes; not getting to see them in the halls as much now that they have mostly retired.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega loved to hear about her early years and dealings with the voids. He wasn’t even well versed with their kind and neither were his brothers and sisters. They were so different, so removed, but they never caused trouble among the rest of the ghouls, not like the fire ghouls seemed to do constantly. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“But you know, as quiet and kind as they are, I still enjoy the excitement from the tour with elemental ghouls.” Wren smiled softly as she traced shapes over Omega’s bare chest. “I’ll be disappointed if Alpha doesn’t give me at least some trouble next time.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“So you <em>are<em> going to join us…” Omega chuckled. “Well…” Wren blushed. “maybe…if my work at the church doesn’t keep me too busy, and really, if you don’t tire of me by then.” </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Omega growled playful as he wrapped his arms tight around Wren and flipped their bodies over, so he was propped up on his elbows over top of her. Wren giggled infectiously as he nuzzled his face against her neck peppering kisses anywhere his lips could reach.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Mmm…please join us, <em>join me<em>, on tour. I promise I will never tire of you, darling; it is you who might tire of me. You might tire of my kisses, my worshiping of your body like a false god to a Christian. Fucking, hell, I can’t get enough of you, I swear.” Omega groaned dramatically as his lips found their way to the delicate skin of her breasts, showering both beautiful peaks with deserved attention. </em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“How could I ever tire of this?” Wren whimpered as he dipped his fingers in the slick of her warmth, his touch more aggressive than before. “I ask myself the same question.” Omega replied huskily as his fingers worked in circles around her throbbing clit. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I want you to cum for me, darling, cum on my fingers like you never have before.” His voice echoed through her entire existence as a fire built inside her, pulsing through her empty brain. “I want to feel your pulse against me, can you do this for me?” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Yes.” Wren moaned as she found herself gripping his shoulder for dear life. Her hips rocked gently against his hand, twitching and shuddering as he changed up technique, curious of what she liked best. “Fuck, yes, right there!” The needy tone in her voice drove Quintessence to the edge as he continued his movements in earnest, feeling her writhing under his touch. Her back arching with the building sensation, she felt a breathless static gush over her body as ungodly moans passing through her lips. “That’s it, so fucking beautiful.” Omega cooed as she rode out the waves, pulsing against his fingers, unbothered to even breathe until she fell back on the bed. Panting, Wren felt desperate for air. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“So good for me, so delicate and lovely. Can’t get enough of this.” Omega continued his sweet words as he removed his fingers and promptly shoved them in his mouth, savoring the addictive taste of her essence. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“You will be the death of me.” Wren huffed as her mind cleared. “A glorious death nonetheless.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The Quintessence ghoul beamed with pride that he pleasured her so well, never so deeply turned on by another’s words. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Make love to me?” She looked his face over for a moment, the words spilling out before she could stop them. “I think that’s what we’ve been doing, my darling.” He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I want to feel you move inside me.” Wren could feel her cheeks blushing bright red. “I want to watch your handsome face when you cum; because you’re so enveloped in the throes of pleasure, you can’t contain it.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>His cock twitched at her words as he stroked himself, mewling pleasurably. “<em>Then that is what you will get.<em>” </em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>It was not only love this time, but a fiery passion, a primal need deep inside his being. Omega took charge and hovered over her, coating himself against her warmth before pushing inside with gentle force. Though he wanted to still himself, his hips rutted against her like they had a mind of their own, his body knowing him better than he knew himself. Wren never broke her gaze from his face, simply in awe of his beauty. She admired his long jawline and perfectly groomed sideburns. The barely visible wrinkles at the corners of his exquisitely soft eyes, covered in a thicket of lust. All the years of smiling, laughing and deep thought on earth still hadn’t seemed to catch up to him. He had such a strong face, but underneath that strength held the gentleness of a giant. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“You don’t have to be so gentle all the time.” Wren brushed her fingers through his hair as he continued his ministrations. “Let go, give in to what you feel.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>A deep low growl began to simmer in Omega’s chest as he pressed his face in the crooked of her neck, the control over his body wavering at her invitation. “Give it to me…” She huffed as his hips began to crash into her at a bruising pace. The ghoul dug his nails into her hip, sure to leave a mark, gaining a quiet gasp from Wren at this new sensation. He rarely chased his pleasure quite this hard, with his body looking to meet that end as quickly as it began. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Every muscle in Omega’s body tensed when the hot white heat attacked his body, his hips faltering against this beautiful woman. She felt entranced by this expression on his face. The way his lips parted ever so slightly, a primal tone slipping past time. The way his eyes screwed tight, and brows furrowed leaving temporary lines across his forehead like a man deep in thought. The muscles and veins in his neck, she noticed were ever present and strong. He was simply exceptional, and Wren couldn’t believe he was hers, well, sort of hers. That didn’t matter right now, what mattered was this man still rocking against her, spilling his seed deep inside with abandon, knowing they could be foolish without consequence for the time. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Omega whimpered as he his orgasm came to an end, and he gently pulled his hips away from her before collapsing against her breasts again. The ghoul couldn’t help himself as an emotional release washed over him, bringing tears to his eyes at the second best moment he had ever experienced. Wren could feel them rolling across her skin. There was no need to speak, only exist, and that is exactly what she did. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Wren wrapped her arms around vulnerable ghoul’s back, and quietly rubbed his skin, gently soothing him. Everything fell silent, all but the music and Wren humming along. Omega basked in the comfort she provided, and burrowed his face closer to her heart, listening to the steady beat until his tears stopped falling. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Wren never wanted to leave and cursed herself when she felt his seed begin to drip onto the bed, especially with the weight of his body shifted more on her. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Omega…I need to go clean up.” Wren mumbled softly. “Hm?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“I need to go clean up…” She repeated, a blush creeping upon her cheeks as he leaned on his elbows to look at her. “Are you not on something?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Yeah, uh, the, um…the serum…” She darted her eyes around the room as the nervousness set in. “I just don’t want to make a mess of you…of the sheets.”  </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“I don’t mind, my darling, but if it would make you feel more comfortable, please, do what you wish.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Honestly?” Wren asked as Omega shook his head. “I just want to lay here with you.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Then stay.” The ghoul smiled softly. “We can wash the sheets tomorrow, let’s just focus on the moment right now.” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Tomorrow.” Wren smiled back just as softly before watching him drop his head between her breasts again, his hands still holding gentle to her waist. “Is this comfortable for you Wren; am I putting too much weight on you?” </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“You are just perfect.” She mumbled, quietly resuming running her fingers over his back, gently scratching, and gaining a content sigh in return. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Neither could realize what was happening as sleep claimed them both after such an exhausting day and night.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Wren was the first to wake, with Omega behind her, spooning her small frame against his ultra-warm chest. Though she wanted to bask in this blissful morning wakeup, Wren couldn’t help but to twist her lips in disgust at the sticky feeling against her thighs and back. Her skin was literally stuck against his body and the sheets, from the previous night’s festivities. </p><p>It was just past nine, meaning they had only a mere four hours of sleep, and she wasn’t sure what she wanted more; a shower, or coffee? Regardless, both would have to wait as she had to pee. Omega groaned and furrowed his brows at the loss of her body against him as she peeled her skin from both him and the mattress. Just alert enough his empty hand ran across the warm pillow where Wren’s head had laid. She almost giggled affectionately at his mild distress of being without her. However, her attention was soon turned to the wall of windows by the bathtub from the previous night. </p><p>As if more snow could possibly fall, there, outside the window the weather decided to put on a little show making sure Wren would have the ultimate white Christmas. Snow fell heavy against the already thick blankets covering the trees and ground, a perfect silence just beyond the glass. One of Wren’s favorite winter sounds. She admired just how beautiful everything looked with no hint of green anywhere in sight. </p><p>All of a sudden coffee and a shower seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind as she ripped herself away from the window long enough to go pee and then rustle through the bag of clothes Omega bought for her. </p><p>“Wh-what are you doing?” Omega rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow. “I have to go listen.” Wren practically beamed as she shoved her feet through the leggings and straight into her boots, hastily rolling the fleece fabric over her hips before throwing a sweater on. </p><p>“Where are you going?” The ghoul narrowed his eyes in confusion, trying to get his wits about himself as Wren zipped her jacket up with intent before shoving a beanie on her head. “What sound?” </p><p>Wren disappeared before Omega could even get that last line out. Careful but quick, she sped down the stairs while sliding her gloves on before throwing the front door open. Greeted with some of the coolest air she had ever experienced, Wren almost felt breathless the further out the door she stepped. However, her feet carried her down the steps and out onto flat snow covered ground. This comfortable silence of snow falling steadily, brought an instant smile of comfort across her face. Meanwhile, Omega quickly threw some clothes on and chased down the stairs after her, only stopping in his tracks as he watched this crazy, but beautiful woman with her arms stretched far out to her sides, slowly twirling herself in a circle as the snow covered her. </p><p>Omega smiled sweetly as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him before walking over to a post for leaning. The ghoul quietly crossed his arms and watched her for a good moment, letting her satiate this desire she couldn’t seem to deny.</p><p>“Don’t you hear it?” Wren felt dizzy, but her mind warm, as she stopped to look at the gorgeous man leaned against the wooden post by the steps. “Hear what, min älskling?” He almost laughed, her enthusiasm almost too pure for this world. </p><p>“The snow, the silence, it’s such a beautiful sound. It doesn’t sound quite like this in the city, you know; the way each snowflake kisses the surface of the woods, snuggling on an already made blanket. There’s a stillness in winter. I rarely venture outside the walls of the dorms or church during the winter months, definitely not to the woods.” She paused to look up at the snow covered treetops. “I haven’t heard this sound, not so pronounced, well, in almost a decade.” </p><p>The snow crunched under Omega’s boots as he approached Wren, gently wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, before resting his scarf covered cheek against her shoulder. </p><p>“That will change when we get back, I can promise you this.” Omega mumbled. “If you wish to enter the woods during a snow, I will gladly escort you…I think Earth would jump at the chance too, if he knew how content you seemed right now.” </p><p>“I almost asked Grove to take me once, but Secondo and his ghouls were very intimidating to me back then, even though Grove is the most gentle thing.” Wren nodded. </p><p>“I like Grove.” Omega nodded. “He really is a calm ghoul; most all Earth ghouls are that way not only to the earth itself, but to people too.”</p><p>“I know that…now, but it didn’t translate back then.” Wren bit her lip and continued looking ahead. </p><p>“Wren?” </p><p>“Hm?” She never broke her gaze from the falling flakes. “I want you to know that there is no one at the church to be intimidated by, not anymore. You have earned your place.” He paused to turn her around, bringing Wren’s gaze to his flushed cheeks. “If anyone ever gives you trouble, another ghoul, a sibling, anyone, you tell me, and I will take care of it.” </p><p>
  Wren just looked at him, a strange unfamiliar feeling pitting in the bottom of her stomach. The only other person to make her feel protected all these years was Primo. Though his constant workload and sermons took most of his time not long after Wren had become a permanent member. To have someone love and desire to protect Wren, well, it was almost unbelievable to her.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I mean it, Wren, you belong, and <em>no one<em> should make you feel any less. You shouldn’t fear anyone.”    </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega had never felt such an intense need to protect and assure another person before. Sure, he was Terzo’s right hand and had been keeping him out of trouble for decades, but this with Wren somehow felt different. Terzo didn’t necessarily need Omega; he was confident and smooth enough to talk his way into or out of any situation. Wren wasn’t given the pleasure of an easy life, even at the abbey, and Omega felt the need to assure her that things would get better, that she could count on him unlike others that might have come before him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren slowly nodded at his heavy weighted words, realizing that she wanted to believe him. Her nose and cheeks turning a deeper shade of red from the early morning weather, Omega knew if she stayed a moment longer Wren would catch a cold, and maybe even he would. A sick ghoul was a useless ghoul, almost as winy and childlike as a human. That was the last way he ever wanted Wren to see him. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Come, my love, let’s get inside before we both catch a cold.” Omega grabbed her gloved hand and led her towards the cabin. Finally inside, her cheeks burned from the vast temperature change as her body shivered off the excess snow before unzipping her jacket. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Why don’t you go shower and I’ll start on the coffee, so you’ll have some when you get out?” He suggested with a quick kiss before ushering Wren towards the stairs. “Are you sure, I mean I can—” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Go, enjoy and relax.” He smiled. “I’ve got this under control.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren never protested further, her face still stinging from the cold as she hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. Always having busy hands she stripped the sheets off the bed and pushed everything to the corner before grabbing her toiletries for the shower. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega smiled when he heard the sounds of the shower roaring to life while he scooped some fresh grounds into a coffee filter. The ghoul was practically glowing, his heart running over. He thought his chest might burst if he loved Wren any more than he already did; but somehow, she looked at him, touched him, spoke his name, and his heart learned to grow just an inch more. Taking his time with the coffee, he was sure she would be wrapping up with her shower as he poured two cups. However, Wren was in her own little winter wonderland, singing holiday tunes as if no one could ever possibly be within earshot. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Quintessence was more than surprised as he made his way upstairs. He stood outside the bathroom door for a moment, ear pressed against the white wood to listen. Her voice was angelic to say the least. She could do much more than carry a tune in a bucket, and Omega wasn’t just being kind with this opinion, Wren really had something. If Papa caught wind of this, he would be begging her to sing for him. So caught up in his daydreaming, he almost didn’t recognize Wren had stepped out of the shower. The panic for the potential of being caught set in as he shuffled to her room and sat on the bed with the coffees, waiting for her return. Still, he couldn’t help but to smile as he heard a faint muffle of her beautiful voice singing one of the many holiday songs he didn’t recognize. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It’s Christmas time in the—ah!” Wren clutched her chest and gasped in surprise as she stood in the doorway of her room, the sight of Omega startling her. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Coffee?” He grinned and held up the lukewarm cup. “Sorry if I scared you, darling.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren let out a quiet breath and held her towel snug around as she walked towards the cup of coffee. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It’s probably a little cool now, but I’ll get you another. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It will do in a pinch.” Wren mustered a smile. He wasn’t wrong though, it was cold. She just couldn’t bring herself to say it for fear of sounding ungrateful. The gesture was sweet and that was more than enough to warm her right up. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“You have a beautiful voice.” Omega sipped his coffee as she grabbed some fresh clothes from the bags and suitcase. “I hardly think so.” Wren snorted a laugh. “No, really, you do; if Papa knew…” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Papa will never know…” Wren turned around and looked disapproving at the thought. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega turned his gaze down towards the coffee cup held between his ringed fingers, feeling scolded like a child. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’m sorry…” Wren sighed and shook her head at her own insecurities. “I just, I don’t like people knowing certain things about me, especially things like that. The thought that someone might praise me for something feels so strange and uncomfortable.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“That’s fair. I apologize if my praise of you made you uncomfortable.” Omega swallowed. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren dipped down onto her knees between his legs and looked up at the ghoul who seemed to be so full of thought. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I <em>do<em> like praise from you...” Wren smiled at her fingers, creeping along the fabric covering his knee. “Especially during…<em>certain<em> activities.”  </em></em></em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Mm, that is…ah, it’s good to know.” Omega’s breathing hitched when she stood up, making sure to brush her fingers over his half hard cock now visible against the fabric of his jeans. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Breakfast should be ready by the time you finish up with your shower.” She grinned mischievously. “Hm, well, it looks ready to me.” The ghoul smirked and watched her slip a matching pantie and bra set on. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“If we don’t have real food soon, neither of us will be ready for brunch.” Wren shot him a look before tugging another pair of leggings up over her generous thighs. “Yes, of course, breakfast first.” Omega huffed as he stood up and shuffled his way to the bathroom. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wren had a little more pep in her step as she made her way downstairs, ready to make Omega a grandiose breakfast.. It’s not as if the cafeteria in the abbey didn’t keep the ghouls and siblings well fed. It’s just, Wren felt good, which meant she wanted to bake and cook everything in sight and give him the proper sustenance his body probably needed after their first night together. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em> With her hair clipped up again, Wren gathered eggs, bacon, sausage, the ingredients for waffles, and lastly, some fruit and vegetables to be chopped up. She zoned everything out around her as she tied a red and white stripped apron around her waist before getting down to business. The kitchen looked a little messy between the many dishes she expertly prepared. Everything being fried, baked, or scrambled in perfect time. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Omega smiled as he approached the living room, able to get a good view of the beautiful woman in the kitchen. Looking at her, he wondered if this was what it was like to be one of those couples back at the abbey. One of the ghouls who chose to stay on earth with their partner after retirement. Though he would have preferred just as well to cook for her…if he could actually cook. Maybe Wren would agree to teach him sometime. A great excuse to spend time together, he thought. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes; would you like a fresh cup of coffee?” Wren looked back from the waffle maker before wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Her face was flushed, and her cheek dabbed with a dollop of batter. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“That would be nice.” Omega nodded that ever present smile as he approached her, caressing her cheek before scooping the small bit of batter onto his fingertip. “You really throw yourself into cooking, hm?” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I don’t get to do it often anymore, and when I’m happy I could cook or bake everything in a kitchen.” She shrugged and watched him wipe the batter onto her already dirty apron. “Some people stress bake, I happy bake.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Well don’t overdo it…you are here to relax too.” Omega reminded her before accepting that cup of coffee Wren offered. “This is relaxing for me, cooking for you, being in your presence. I feel content.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Good, I’m glad you feel content.” He pecked her on the lips and took a seat by the island, happy to watch her work. She really did seem content and much less stressed than when they had arrived. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Min älskling, do you think maybe you’d want to teach a ghoul to cook sometime?” Omega finally pipped up halfway through his coffee. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wren giggled for a moment before turning back to look at him, a full plate now in hand. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“If you think you can get the kitchen ghouls to abandon their space at some point, then sure.” Wren shrugged and sat the plate down. “But good luck with that; I have to sneak in late at night to even bake cookies.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Ah, but I have a kitchen; it’s small, but it’s there.” He paused as she took a seat beside him ready to dig into her own plate. “You’ll have one too in your new place.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wren grinned at this revelation, her eyes brightening with possibility. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“In that case, yes, I’ll teach you a few things.” She agreed before cutting up part of a waffle.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast was mostly silent save for the small talk between them. Afterwards Omega insisted on doing the dishes himself, that being the only thing he really knew how to do. The ghouls and Papa’s were quite spoiled back at the abbey, having the kitchen ghoul staff doing most things for them. But Omega swore he could at least do this one simple task. </p><p>Wrapping a cloth apron around his waist, he dug his hands in the hot dishwater right after. There was a sense of joy spread across his cheeks as he scrubbed the various dishes and silverware. Meanwhile, Wren watched in amusement and sipped her coffee. She had never seen someone so happy to take on what she considered the most dreaded part of cooking or baking. Wren wasn’t one to complain about having the extra help though, especially from Omega. </p><p>“Would you like to decorate the tree after this, darling?” Omega continued his scrubbing of the pan used for the bacon. “All the decorations are waiting in boxes; I thought it might be nice since we never really do that sort of thing back at the abbey.” </p><p>“That would be nice.” Wren agreed. “I haven’t decorated a tree in a long time; I can’t remember the last time, really.” </p><p>“The idea seems fun; I mean, anytime we have traveled during winter months and I have seen them out in villages and towns, they looked very beautiful; of course, their beauty couldn’t be as much recognized by Earth.” Omega paused. “He always complains about the idea of chopping down trees for what has become nothing but a silly capitalist decoration. His words, not mine.” </p><p>“Do you feel that way though?” She looked curiously. “I mean, I understand if you do; we almost always had a fake tree back home, the same one most of my life, in fact.” </p><p>“I understand Earth’s feelings.” Omega nodded. “But having become a money driven holiday or not, the trees are beautiful; and you said yourself, fake trees make a good sustainable option; though Papa insisted we have a real one for this trip.” </p><p>“Always the best for Papa.” Wren smirked and shook her head. “It was a nice gesture though, wanting you to have the best; he is a very kind and charming Papa, making friends with everyone no matter where he goes.” </p><p>“Dangerously charming.” Omega smirked as he turned around wiping his hands on the towel. </p><p>Wren grinned and bit her lip before looking back down at her coffee, a light blush quickly creeping up her neck. </p><p>“What?” Omega laughed. “Starting to see Papa in a different light all of a sudden, finding him charming too, hm?” </p><p>“No,” She looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes. “The way everyone sees Papa as charming, well, that’s how I see you; you are that charming, and even sweeter.” </p><p>The bashful smile couldn’t be wiped from Omega’s lips as he grabbed the pot of coffee and walked over to freshen up her cup. </p><p>“Mm, well, I would say that <em>you<em> are simply bewitching.” </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That same blush crept up to her cheeks, tinting them to the perfect bashful both she and Omega felt. “You know,” He poured the coffee and sat the pot off to the side before leaning down on his elbows across the island from Wren. “I still catch myself almost in disbelief that we are here, <em>together<em>…like <em>this<em>.” </em></em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega grabbed Wren’s free hand and kissed it softly. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Is that what you say to all the girls, hm?” Wren smirked. Omega almost felt hurt by her words, but knew he deserved it with his sorted past at the abbey. “Honestly?” He cocked his head to the side. “No, you are the only, and will remain the only…I don’t plan to fall in love with another human again in my lifetime.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega realized how sharp and to the point he must’ve sounded as Wren swallowed a sip of her coffee a bit harder than usual. But there was something about Wren that brought out the unfiltered honesty in him. It was new and strange, and he feared if he didn’t get a hold on it, he could surely hurt both their feelings in the process. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“If that came across as if I don’t enjoy being in love with you, I do, I just—it’s really emotional and I’ve never—” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“It’s a learning curve.” Wren finally spoke after a lengthy silence of trying to gather her thoughts and feelings. Omega was right, it did come across as unpleasant, but it also came across as honest. “Neither of us have felt something like this before, and I think that it’s something we just have to figure out. You’re a ghoul, I’m a human, there are differences between us and that will likely create some obstacles we’ve never considered. But if you’re OK with that, then so am I.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Omega was blown away by her equally honest response. Wren had been a quiet little bird for the most part since he had known her, but this was something new, something beautiful and it made him love her that much more. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I am more than OK with it, min älskling.” Omega smiled and looked down at their fingers laced together. “Obstacles, or challenges, if you will, only make me want something even more…and I already want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my existence here.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I want you too.” Wren simply smiled. “Now, shall we decorate the tree and think of poor Earth for a moment?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>They both laughed and agreed as they made their way into the living room with coffee in hand. While Wren placed another log on the fire, Omega lugged some plastic storage bins over from a corner. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“I believe your expertise is needed, love.” Omega pulled Wren from her momentary watching of the fireplace. “Hm?” She turned her head to look at him. “What goes first?” He asked. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“The lights first.” Wren walked over with a growing smile. “Then the tinsel, ornaments, and finally, a topper.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Sounds like a lot of work.” He commented before unraveling a string of lights. “Fun work.” She agreed. “…if you like decorating trees.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Well this is a first, so I guess we will find out, won’t we?” Omega winked before plugging the first set of lights in, beautiful multicolored bulbs began to glow perfectly. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Aside from Earth, Omega was one of the most calm ghouls Wren had ever known…until he tried to untangle the second strand of lights. He huffed and puffed for a good ten minutes while Wren sat the ornaments off the side, taking inventory of what they had to work with. However, she caught herself watching this gentle giant succumb to absolutely adorable frustration. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“jävla löjligt…” Omega grumbled with his fingers tangled up in the green cord. He looked just short of throwing them into the fire as Wren walked over, a laughter hidden behind her smile. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“My dear Quintessence, do I sense some impatience coming from you?” She teased as he let out another huff. “Why do humans like these so much; help me understand the joys of this anger inducing tool?” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>Dramatic much, Megs?<em> He had been hanging around Papa entirely too long. </em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“We like them because they’re pretty and warm.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Help me?” He looked with puppy dog eyes as he held up the bundle, tangled even worse than when he found it. “Hand them over.” She sighed as she gave in entirely. “Just finish gathering the ornaments while I do this.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Omega smiled and pulled her close for a passionate kiss which he only deepened as he wrapped his arms around and grabbed a generous handful of her ass. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Mm!” She jolted back. “You keep on like this and we’ll never get the decorating finished.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“To hell with it and those lights.” He purred. “Let’s just go upstairs and spend the day making love.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“As enticing as that offer is,” Wren paused while he kissed down her neck hungrily. “This silly tree means a lot me.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Omega could hear the sincerity in her voice as he paused his motion. He didn’t understand it, this strange human desire to be festive, but he knew she needed this. He was just being selfish. They had all the time in the world to make love; it didn’t just have to be there, they had the abbey, the library, the woods…so many places yet to be christened by their newfound relationship. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>Well, they hadn’t discussed it in detail yet, but Omega liked the idea of a relationship<em>. </em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Forgive me, darling, it’s just so difficult to keep my hands off of you.” Omega blushed as he pulled back to look at her for a moment. “It seems that you have awakened something inside me, something no one else could ever reach.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Well,” Wren looked up at him, lust igniting in her baby blues. “I promise, when the decorating is finished, I will fan the flames of this awakening as long as you wish.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The blush crept to her cheeks again as she realized the words coming from between her lips. Wren didn’t speak like this to anyone, not even to herself in a heated moment. Omega wasn’t the only one experiencing an awakening of sorts. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Don’t feel ashamed for your desire...” The ghoul brushed his fingers against her cool cheek as he felt her guilt. “Speak how you wish to speak to me and feel how you wish to feel. There is no shame in wanting me.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I mean what I said.” She huffed and looked down at his black shirt. “It just takes a while, you know, to unlearn what has been taught for so long. No matter how practiced of a Satanist I may be, somethings cling.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I will gladly help you unlearn every step of the way.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Omega gently cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look up again. His expression seemed so soft, so sincere and kind. Wren just couldn’t understand what she did to deserve falling in love with a creature like him. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I know what we said before about this being work…whatever this is, but are you truly sure you want to deal with it?” Wren bit the inside of her lip. “You could have any sibling at the abbey, someone normal and less complicated, and—” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I don’t like normal; and complicated is much more fun. It’s challenging in a good way for my soul.” Omega shook his head. “You are what I want, Wren. You are what I’ve wanted for a long time.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>She got lost in his eyes for a moment, feeling as if they could engulf her with a quick blink. Wren believed him, she couldn’t not as a calm washed over her. Even though she wasn’t entirely convinced that she was worthy of such a creature, she accepted that he seemed to want her. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Alright, so what is next?” Omega pulled away, knowing if he stayed one moment longer they would be fucking by the tree, rather than decorating it. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Still working with the lights...” Wren smiled as she looked over at the tree feeling a tinge of nostalgia. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Omega groaned and huffed dramatically as he picked up the outrageous ball of tangled multicolored lights before taking a seat on the couch. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Just so you know, <em>you<em> are the only one I would ever do this for, you know that?” The ghoul winked as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. </em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Well I consider myself lucky. And I’ll make sure to reward you for all your <em>hard<em> work.” </em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Omega’s heart fluttered as she looked at him, making sure to punctuate, getting her point across. He seemed to bring something out in Wren, a sliver of confidence even she couldn’t quite place. He liked it though, he liked it a lot.  </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Quintessence knew he was being overdramatic about the lights as he began to untangle the strand, though he might have used a hint of ghoulish magic to help him a long for a record time. His efforts, magical or human, didn’t go unnoticed as Wren admired his adorable face of concentration. The way he held his tongue between this teeth or bit his lower lip during an exceptionally tangled knot. It made her heart flutter about in her chest like a dozen butterflies on a beautiful spring day. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>Ten minutes later he had the lights plugged in and shining brightly in his hands. Omega caught himself admiring their pigments as they reflected on his ringed fingers. Finally, as he looked up, Wren grinned warmly when their eyes met. Both so blue, both so kind, both so gentle and loving. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I always start at the top of the tree and work my way down.” She explained, though Wren realized quite quickly that she was just too short, even on her tippy toes, to reach the top of the tree. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Here, darling, let me.” Omega chuckled and instructed her to stand back as he wrapped the first few strands around until it could meet her height. “Now, have at it.” He handed the rest off to Wren who gladly accepted. The ghoul had never witnessed anyone so excited by the simplest of tasks, but Wren wasn’t <em>just<em> anyone. He admired her contentment as she reached the last portion of the tree before tucking the plug away towards the back.  </em></em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Omega didn’t even have to be asked to grab the box of purple and gold ornaments from a plastic tote; all from Papa’s personal stash very few siblings had seen. Strangely enough, he put up a tree in his sleeping quarters the week of Christmas, so the only creatures to see this absurd but magical sight, would be the ghouls or the siblings he chose to invite to his bed during that time. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>However, this year, he decided to retire these shatter proof ornaments for some handcrafted glass ones…not the best choice for such a clumsy Papa. Nevertheless, they looked beautiful…well, those that remained intact. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Taking Wren’s cue, Omega began to strategically place the ornaments along different sections of the tree. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“The garland!” Wren gasped. “We forgot the garland…” She looked at the tree for a moment, a giggle forming until she was doubled over in a fit of laughter. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Wh-what’s so funny?” Omega caught her infectious laughter in his chest. “The garland…I-I don’t know.” She continued until she sat back on the couch for a moment. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“You ever feel so happy and light that you laugh until your lungs ache?” Wren looked over as she caught her breath, her eyes looking so bright and smiley. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Yeah…with you on tour, all the time.” Omega grinned again and took her hand in his for a moment. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Wren blushed and shook her head. “Really?” </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Yes, darling, all the time, I swear. You’ve always found a way to make me happy, even simply by existing; and the way you boss the guys around, it’s endearing and funny…how could I not feel happy and light around you?” </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Me too.” She smiled and bit her lip, still bashful like a schoolgirl. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>With that they sat back in a comfortable silence and admired their half finished work with simple warm smiles. This was the first of what Omega hoped would be many holidays together. He felt it in his bones, in every part of his being that Wren was the one to own his heart. He just hoped that she felt such a definite statement too. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>He wasn’t like most of his ghoul brethren. When Omega felt, he did with the deepest passion that was unmatchable. He dedicated himself to whatever he believed in, which made him the perfect right hand to Papa after all this time. His loyalty was an admirable trait that even the dark one himself had praised during his many centuries of existence.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, it might not be the most vibrant tree, but Papa would be pleased to see his colors so joyfully displayed.” Wren rolled her eyes as her lips tugged into a smile while Omega placed the star atop the tree. </p><p>They stood back and finally had the chance to admire their handy work. It was very much plain, no personalized ornaments from decade’s worth of memories, but it was elegant much like Papa. </p><p>“What would you do differently; we can do something new next time.” </p><p>
  <em>Next time? Wren’s heart fluttered at the idea of spending the new year with him. A whole year, 365 days of loving this giant teddy bear of a demon…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, well…it’s silly, really…but my family, we used to purchase a personalized ornament every year.” Wren thought back on the boxes of ornaments she had long forgotten. They had likely been thrown out along with the rest of her parents belongings all those years ago. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then that’s what we will do if you wish.” Omega grabbed Wren’s attention as he stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, prompting Wren to snake hers around his broad shoulders. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That would be nice.” She nodded with a small smile. “Really nice.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her lips so plump and pink, Omega couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss them; soft at first, they soon lost themselves in each other’s arms, tugging at any bits of fabric they could reach. Wren was the first to gain purchase as she gripped his black shirt and lifted it over his chest. Omega barely bothered to stop between kisses, though he managed to pull away for a split second to rip the fabric off, tossing it to the side before his hands found their way back to her body. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It didn’t take him long to discard her sweater, leaving it with his. Soon he devoured the delicate skin of her neck and shoulders, extracting the sweetest moan from her lips as he sloppily lapped and sucked at the softness. The ghoul tucked this newfound knowledge of a sweet spot in his mind as he wrapped his arms around her back and hooked his fingers under the latch of her bra. It was quick to unlatch with barely a flick before it fell down her shoulders and onto the floor between them. He purred at the sight of her perfect breasts, as if seeing them again was like the first time. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So soft, so perfect.” Omega praised as he cupped them in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to shudder beneath his touch. She looked so beautiful at his mercy after one simple motion. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“All for you.” Wren whimpered as he rolled the sensitive peaks between his fingers yet again. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He couldn’t help it as he purred against her cheek while grinding his hips against hers, searching for a hint of relief. Wren could have melted under his touch, feeling his hardened cock only separated by fabric. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck me…please?” She managed to look up. “You never have to ask me twice…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is that a promise?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, never twice.” Omega looked with confident conviction. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Wren yelped and giggled as he hoisted her up by her ass just as he spoke, making sure her legs were wrapped around his waist. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Where are you going to take me, Omega?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Upstairs in my bed, then your bed, then anywhere you wish…” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“By the fireplace or the tree would be romantic, don’t you think?” She smiled, her expression softening for a moment. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Though he could feel the aching desire build in his body, Omega stood there and looked at her for a moment, still generously cupping her ass for support. just a few seconds before they were ready to ravish each other, but now he could sense the sincerity in her words. She meant what she said, and she wasn’t wrong; it would be romantic. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It would be romantic.” His expression softened in a likeness to hers as the corners of his eyes crinkled into a gentle smile. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Why don’t you,” Omega sat Wren back on her feet. “Go relax, take a bath and soak, while I finish up some things down here.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“But I thought—” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just, trust me, alright?” He smiled again. “Come back down in about twenty minutes." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Still heated and aching between her thighs, Wren felt slightly defeated. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just twenty minutes, sweetheart; I promise, it will be well worth the wait…don’t spoil the surprise, OK?” Omega tried assured her, sensing a hit of rejection. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Another surprise?<em> They already had quite the surprise just within the last twenty-four hours; Wren wasn’t sure what more there could be. However, she trusted Omega. Every little surprise she had experienced thus far had been wonderful, and by the twinkle in his beautiful deep blue eyes, she could only assume this would be just as wonderful. </em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Reluctantly peeling herself away from the warmth of his skin, Wren stood on her tippy toes and kissed him once more. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Twenty minutes.” She huffed as a small curious smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“<em>Trust me<em>.” Was all he said before ushering her towards the stairs. </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Making her way back to her room, Wren let out a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders as she took inventory of her surroundings. The sheets were still wrecked and strewn about from the night before and it made her smile. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Wren sauntered over to Omega’s side of the bed and buried her face in his pillow, deeply inhaling the scent of him. It was a very calming combination of spice, smoke, earth and musk. She could just imagine living in one of his shirts, having the smell of him on her all the time. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Was she getting ahead of herself though, getting too comfortable with the idea of him? There was no turning back. She was in love, and she couldn’t fight the growing emotion and undeniable connection she felt to him. But did he <em>really<em> feel it just as much? It was too early to ask at this point; and honestly, they didn’t even know what exactly they were. They were definitely something, at least for the weekend. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wren wasn’t naïve to the ways of the church and relationship dynamics. Most everyone practically had a revolving door on their rooms, and Omega had been no stranger to some scandalous sexcapades over the years. Could Wren really be OK with sharing Omega? When the thought first came to mind, she felt angry and hurt to consider him with someone else. Could Wren see herself bedding another sibling or creature? Not that anyone really looked at her, she still felt indifferent to the thought. Wren was in love and the idea was unfathomable. In the same vein, it was unfair to be so possessive; to ask someone to deny their desires, if they had them. It would be against all they had been taught by the Papa’s…</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Pushing the uncomfortable thoughts aside, Wren started a nice warm bubble bath for herself. Undressed, she slipped into the warm swirls of red and white, and let Papa’s playlist carry her off into a short rest…</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Meanwhile, downstairs, Omega began putting his little plan into motion. Starting with three fluffy white blankets he pulled from the hall closet, the ghoul fluffed the fabric out and strategically layered each one in a comfortable palette on the floor. Next he grabbed a few soft pillows from the couch positioning them just right at one end of the sea of blankets. Finally, he topped it all off with a thin black quilt that he swiped from the back of the couch. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Getting there.” He nodded and mumbled to himself as he looked everything over, admiring how nicely things had come together, nestled safely between the tree and fireplace. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Happy with his progress Omega started workin the kitchen gathering things for a charcuterie board, a variety of crackers, meat, cheese, olives, mixed nuts, apples and honey. Now, that was impressive, to Omega anyway. He was usually quite spoiled back at the abbey and never had to do any of this himself. Damnit! He was trying like hell though, anything for Wren. He even made sure the cheese was cut into nice slices, not too thin, not too thick.  </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Carefully placing the board down on the blanket, Omega was quick to sprint back to the kitchen to grab a chilled bottle of champagne and two glass flutes, which he safely nestled against the fluffy fabric. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>With the lights dimmed, all but the fireplace, he could finally stand back and enjoy his handy work. His heart fluttered again as he heard the stairs creak at the top. Wren was right on time, gentle with each step until she reached the bottom, and her eyes scanned the room before her…</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second chapter posted on 11/25</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have a nice bath, darling?” Omega turned to look at Wren who was dressed in a silk nightie like the other one, only black this time. The ghoul reminded himself that he must thank his Papa upon their return. </p><p>“I did.” She smiled and looked from his face, to the fireplace and pile of blankets. “It seems you’ve made good use of my time away.” </p><p>“You see, the more I thought about how romantic this seemed, the more I wanted it now, rather than later—” He paused to pop the cork on the bottle, then proceeded to pour two glasses of champagne.  </p><p>Wren couldn’t hide the growing smile on her lips as she accepted one of the glasses. </p><p>“A toast to a holiday well spent.” Omega held up his glass. “To us and whatever the future may bring…” </p><p>“Here, here.” Wren giggled as their glasses clinked together. </p><p>Omega was quick to walk her over to the blankets where they both found a place to lay on their sides, facing each other. Wren looked so softly as she ran her fingers over her bare chest. He felt warm in a way that made her want to wrap up in his arms and never let go. Being near him made Wren feel safe and wanted. It was a strange contrast to what she had known, except from one other person. </p><p>“So…” Wren blushed as the silence wedged between them. </p><p>“So…” Omega chuckled softly. </p><p>“So when do <em>we<em> go back on tour or have you heard?” </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The ghouls face lit up in a way Wren had never seen before, at the round-about way of mentioning she would in fact join them. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, well, <em>we<em> start back middle of March.” </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’m kind of glad we get some down time—well, you guys get some down time.” Wren huffed in a laugh. “You’ll get some time too; Papa will insist upon when he discovers that you’re join us.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“No, no, I’m not rocking the boat with Sister right now; like I said, if I can just make it through all the party planning and daily tasks for the New Year’s party, I’ll be golden; I can’t go lazy now that I’ve finally achieved upper clergy.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“And I appreciate that, I do.” Omega squeezed her hand. “But Wren needs to take care of Wren too; you can’t be of service to Sister, the church, or to Papa…if you don’t have some time to relax.” </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wren appreciated Omega’s concern, she really did, but it just wasn’t worth the wrath of Sister. She had learned very early on just how Sister worked, and wasn’t about to fuck it all up, not with all the things she had achieved in the last year. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I promise, once the festivities are over, I will <em>try<em> to relax.” </em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Somehow that sounded very unconvincing.” Omega laughed again. “However, since you feel very passionate about your work, maybe I can help you relax in between the madness.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The way he purred so close to her ear, ghosting the flesh with his soft lips, Wren could feel that familiar ache begin to pulse through her core again. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“That sounds very enticing.” Wren breathed as the ghoul brushed her silk covered thigh with his fingers. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Perhaps I could give you a little preview of the relaxation techniques I plan to implement on your toughest days.” </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Perhaps you sh-should…” She stuttered, his hand having completely disappeared under the silk, gripping her bare waist. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>“Mmm, <em>naughty little bird<em>…” The ghoul hummed at the revelation that Wren was bare underneath. </em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wren blushed profusely and darted her eyes towards the brightly lit tree. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Look at me, älskling.” Omega gently demanded and she turned her head. His eyes seemed to reach into the very depths of her soul as he looked at her face. “No shame here, remember?” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Yes, but—” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Every step of the way, I promised, I’ll be there.” Quintessence smiled confidently. “Do you trust me?” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Yes, of course. Completely.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Good.” The ghoul purred softly as he brushed her lips. “Let go of your mind for a little while. Revel in the senses around you, let me guide you into the pleasures you deserve…” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Please…” Wren whimpered as he slipped one of the silk straps off her shoulder, exposing her hardened nipple. Before she could finish her previous thought, Omega rubbed his thumb over the sensitive flesh, feeling her shutter again under his touch. “…take me.” </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Is that what you wish, for your ghoul to take you?” He sighed in contentment and leaned forward to kiss her needy lips. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>Yes, her ghoul…<em></em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Mmmhm.” Wren hummed as he pulled back only to place his mouth on her breasts, both now fully exposed with the satin pooled down around her waist. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Omega wasted no time working the rest of the fabric down her body until Wren was naked before him. She looked stunning, her pale skin illuminating against the black blanket beneath her. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The ghoul smiled as he grazed his knuckles along her waist, taking in the sight of her curves. He could honestly say he was beside himself, grateful for this beautiful creature before him. He swore the dark lord made Wren just for him maybe as thanks for his service to the church and the message. Omega knew it was a silly idea, but still, it was unbelievable the magnetic pull they seemed to have towards one another. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Everything about you is beautiful, Wren.” His eyes flicked to her face. “If you didn’t believe before, I hope you know and believe it now.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Wren watched his eyes roam her body so carefully. She didn’t want to, but a small glimmer of herself believed his kind words. Part of her wanted to hide away, while the other wished to be on full display, curious and willing. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He smiled once more before diving into her lips again for a passionate kiss. Their lips seemed to get lost in one another, as if their mouths weren’t already well acquainted.  </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Time seemed to lose all meaning as they worshiped each other with such a passion it would put everyone else to shame. Omega praised Wren with each snap of his hips, crashing against her, spending himself from the deepest depths of his unholy essence. He wanted to make sure Wren knew just how special and deserving she was, to be loved and pleasured in the best way. Wrapped up in the moment, Quintessence hoped at the end of their little rendezvous by the fireplace, that if his intentions hadn’t already been set, they were by then. Reduced to a boneless pile, Wren looked up to her ghoul with a knowing expression as she reached and touched his face. Her arms were shaky and tired, but she needed to feel the slight scruffiness of his cheeks to make sure this was all real.  </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Mm, that was…exceptional.” Omega huffed while propped on his elbow, proceeding to trace symbols on Wren’s bare shoulder. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“How is it possible to be even better than the last three times?” Wren giggled quietly and crossed her arms over the fluffy blanket, covering just under her shoulder and down. “Well,” Omega spoke with a gentle smile. “Maybe everything is better when you’re further in love.”</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“It also helps to have such a skilled lover.” Wren smirked as a small streak of blush crept to her cheeks. “I know…I consider myself lucky to be in the presence of such greatness.” Omega winked.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I hardly think that’s even half true.” Wren snorted. “But I appreciate your attempt at trying to make me feel good.” </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Why would I lie?” The ghoul shrugged. “I’ve never…that…you…that mouth, <em>fucking hell<em>.” He groaned as he thought back on most recent events. “I don’t know, and I don’t care where you learned it, but min älskling—” </em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Omega trailed off as he laid back with an <em>’oof’<em> and pulled an arm around Wren so her head was resting back against his shoulder. They laid there in a still silence for a moment, only the inhale and exhale, and cracking of the fireplace within earshot. </em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Omega, what is life going to be like when we leave this place?” Wren finally built the courage to ask what they’d both been skating around, though she hoped that moment meant as much as she had thought. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“What do you want it to be like?” Omega asked. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I want to know what you want it to be like.” Wren turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of his features as he looked at the ceiling in deep contemplation. It was a good question, after all. </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>What exactly did he want it to be like?<em></em></em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Honestly,” He paused to choose his words carefully. “All I know is that I want to be near you; anywhere that I’m with you, I’m happy and apparently also very forthcoming.” </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Maybe…maybe it’s best that we don’t think about it right now. Maybe letting things happen as they do, maybe that’s what we should do.” </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“Well, it has worked out that way so far.” Omega agreed. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Trying to be content with the unknown, Wren relaxed into the warmth of his existence and drifted off into a peaceful sleep just before midnight. Meanwhile, Omega lay awake watching her chest rise and fall, drinking up every bit of information until an idea popped into his head. Something he hoped would convey his deep rooted feelings. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Carefully slipping away from her sleeping body for a moment, Quintessence started on a mission for a permanent marker. The whole thing wasn’t ideal, but he did his best to scribble on one of the purple ornaments, careful not to smudge his fingerprints over the writing. He almost laughed at his terrible writing, but quickly caught himself smiling at what it all meant…to him anyway. His heart fluttered as he wrapped it up in an old crinkled piece of green tissue paper from the ornament box, before slapping mangled bow on top. It wasn’t beautiful, but it was from the heart. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Satisfied, Omega snuggled up against Wren, gathering his arm around her waist from behind. She literally fit him like a puzzle piece and his heart gushed over with a feeling he had become positively comfortable with. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Quintessence mumbled sweet words against her hair and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short but very sweet...Omega gives Sister Wren a heartfelt gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third chapter posted 11/25</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just past six when Wren finally woke. A soft expression graced her lips as she took inventory of the arms around her, and body pressed to her back. That soft expression quickly became a full faced smile as she realized it was finally Christmas morning. As much as she wished to lay in his arms for the rest of the day, Wren wanted to make a massive breakfast since she had no gift to give. </p>
<p>Careful not to wake him, Wren slowly slipped from his grasp, gaining a grunt before he promptly turned over on his stomach to cuddle a pillow. The next best thing, she assumed. </p>
<p>Starting with coffee, she smiled as she stood by the coffee pot in the kitchen, watching the falling snow just outside the window. It was much finer this time, but still just as beautiful. Of course Christmas morning was always exceptionally beautiful at the abbey, with the exterior being something stone out of an architecture digest. It looked gorgeous with a coating of snow on the grounds.  Maybe Omega was right though, maybe everything was more beautiful or perfect when you’re in love like this. </p>
<p>“Wren?” Omega yawned from the living room, ultimately pulling her from her thoughts. </p>
<p>She quickly poured two cups of coffee and made her way back into the living room wearing nothing but a smile, which was more than pleasing to the Quintessence ghoul. </p>
<p>“Mm, well, Merry Christmas to me.” He purred and allowed his eyes to trail over her naked body. </p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but coffee will have to do for now, I guess.” Wren moved to her knees beside him and held out one of the cups. Omega graciously accepted while shamelessly looking her figure over. There was a glow about Wren, a change in her demeanor that was instantly noticeable. Dare he say, Omega thought just maybe Wren had gained some confidence since their little moment on the living room floor. </p>
<p>“What?” Wren twisted her lips into a devious little smile. </p>
<p>“Just admiring this gorgeous gift before me, thanking the dark lord for his unholy blessings.” Omega grinned and pulled her closer for a kiss. “Merry Christmas, Wren.” </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Omega.” Wren pecked his lips once fore before pulling a way to sip her coffee. </p>
<p>Moved from his thoughts by sipping his own coffee, Omega remembered his gift to Wren. Proud of himself, but slightly nervous, the ghoul grabbed the green tissue paper wrapped gift. </p>
<p>“Here, this is for you…it’s not much, really, but—” </p>
<p>“Omega,” Wren sighed. “I’m such a terrible person, I didn’t get you anything…I didn’t know—” </p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t buy this, darling, I sort of made it.” He shrugged into a soothing smile. “You are a gift in yourself, the best gift.” </p>
<p>Wren bit her bottom lip as it turned upwards into a curious smile when he placed the rounded gift in her hands. </p>
<p>“If it will make you feel better, we can exchange gifts for new year’s or something if that’s a thing.” Omega chuckle.  “Yeah, maybe we could do that.” Wren agreed before carefully peeling the paper apart. </p>
<p>Her heart nearly burst as she examined the ornament cradled in her hands. <em> Omega and Wren; Christmas 2016<em> 

He had decently pretty writing for a guy. It honestly wasn’t a surprise being around Terzo all these years. All the Emeritus brothers and Cardinal Copia had beautiful writing, on official documents and letters, anyway.  </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Omega…this,” Wren took a breath as her heart fluttered. “is the best gift; I love it.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Before Omega could respond, she pounced on him, carefully, of course to not spill his coffee. Her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as she peppered his face with kisses. A roar of laughter erupted from his chest as he held her, his arm wrapped securely around her lower back. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thank you so much.” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course. I know it’s not perfect, but—” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“It <em>is<em> absolutely perfect.” Wren shook her head. “It’s meaningful and heartfelt; that far exceeds most holiday gifts these days; I’ll treasure it always.” </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omega just smiled; he didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t the most expensive gift, or the newest upcoming thing, but it was in fact the most perfect gift Omega had ever given.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It is only the beginning.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omega and Wren spent the rest of Christmas morning after breakfast, snuggled up under their blankets sipping coffee while they watching between the fireplace and falling snow. Wren smiled occasionally, looking over at the tree, admiring the best ornament she’d ever seen. As beautiful as it was in theory, it made her realize just how much she missed her family. One would think ten years would help to ease the pain, but the holidays always made it worse. Primo usually checked on her Christmas morning to have tea and breakfast catered to his office so they could watch the sunrise over the grounds from his window. This was the first time in right at a decade that they hadn’t done this together. It made her kindly sad, though she wouldn’t trade this weekend of anything.  </p><p>“So when is your commemoration ceremony; it must be soon, I imagine.” Omega pulled her from such deep thoughts. </p><p>“Oh, yes, right—well, the day before the new year, actually.” Wren sighed. “I wish it could be just like any other day, but apparently Sister says the commemoration to the tenth year is quite significant and mustn’t go unnoticed.” </p><p>“Wren that is an entire decade of dedication. It deserves recognition and appreciation. You do a lot for us, for our dark lord. You deserve to be showered with praise on your day…even if you aren’t one for accepting it.” He trailed off on that last part.</p><p>“You’re right, I’m not one for accepting something so public.” She twisted her lips and shook her head. “But it is what it is, and I just want to get through it as quickly as possible.” </p><p>“…if you let yourself, you might actually enjoy the celebrations; not all of them will be public, you know?” Omega looked cheekily. </p><p>“Oh?” Wren quirked. </p><p>“Mmmhm.” </p><p>Wren could feel the blush creeping up her neck as his expression turned to a grin. </p><p>“You know, it’s strange though.” Wren shrugged after a lengthy silence. “Most of these people, they don’t know me. I am the one who sometimes fetches books from the library for upper clergy; or acts as assistant to Primo. The one who helps plan events…I bet ten people know my name, including you. It’s weird to be celebrated by strangers.” </p><p>“The important people know your name, and some of us are lucky enough to know it fully.” Omega offered a gentle squeeze of her hand. “You might be surprised at those who know you, or at least know of you.” </p><p>“Sure, Secondo and Terzo have popularity, but Primo has unmoved respect, and that, I believe, trickles down to you.” </p><p>Even if Omega might be right, Wren didn’t want to admit it. He could sense her resistance to the idea and though he wanted to convince her further, he left it be. Omega was determined they would leave this place on a high note, with hope for what might lay in their future. Talking about things that obviously pained her would only hinder the possibilities. </p><p>As the hours ticked by Wren felt a heaviness in her chest, a fear of the unknown. She hated not having a plan, an idea of what she could expect once they left this place that quickly became a safe haven. Honestly, it wasn’t the place, but the creature near her. Omega was a safe haven. Just his presence alone could calm her nerves, and it had for three months. But now things were different. He was just out of grasp all that time, a mere dream. Now, here he was naked, standing behind her in the shower rubbing the tension from Wren’s shoulders. She tried her best to focus on the moment rather than answers she was too afraid to firmly seek. </p><p>That night just in case it would be their last night together for a while, or forever, honestly; Wren made love to Omega in a way, making sure to give him her body fully in a way she never had to another. Again, like the few times before, not one single space of her skin was left untouched by this gorgeous man. His hands caressed and cared with such sincerity, that even he was afraid he might not have the honor of being with her again, at least until after new year’s, if he was lucky to then. </p><p>She probably needed a little space, he thought to himself as he laid in his bed with Wren wrapped up in his arms sound asleep. Wren had so much stress from Sister, her commemoration, preparing for the tour…Omega didn’t know how she would be able to make adequate time for him, for them. And he wasn’t the kind of guy to pester a potential partner with being so clingy. </p><p>He laid there for hours thinking about what life could be like. Omega knew it wasn’t as simple as saying ‘I love you’ and things falling into place perfectly. Well, they had so far, but back at the abbey things would be different. There would be distractions for them both, work, siblings, the Papas…it was probably all bad timing, but Omega wouldn’t trade that weekend for the world. </p><p>............</p><p>The next morning, the day they both dreaded all weekend, Omega was the first to wake. The sun was just barely coming up as his eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness of the room for a moment. He smiled softly when his gaze turned to Wren who was sprawled out practically on top of him. One of her arms were stretched across his chest, while one of her hips had hiked up across his waist and her face tucked against his shoulder comfortably. She was such a beautiful mess in the mornings and Omega took in the sight of her for the longest time just in case he wouldn’t see it again for a while. </p><p>The thought of not holding her again that night as she drifted off to slumber in her new living quarters made his heart ache. He cursed himself internally for being some hopeless and clingy even in his thoughts. Omega had to get a hold on himself and his feelings. He needed to talk to Papa, maybe he could help the ghoul make sense of this. Maybe he could make mention in the same breath, the whole issue with Sister.</p><p>“Wren…” Omega whispered some hours later, realizing she might want to enjoy the little time they had left alone. </p><p>“Mmm.” She groaned and rubbed her face further into his shoulder. </p><p>“Wren, it’s time to get up, darling; we have just three hours before the driver comes for us.” </p><p>“Can we just stay forever?” Wren mumbled groggily. </p><p>“That would be quite a life, hm?” Omega chuckled softly. “I wish we could, but this time we must go back; not to say we can’t come here from time to time for a small escape.” </p><p>“We can come back?” Wren finally lifted her head to see those familiar baby blues staring back at her. “Of course, if you want, on our next break after tour we will sneak away. Papa won’t care to arrange it again, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Would you like that?” </p><p>“I would like that very much.” Wren smiled sleepily at the thought that at least they could be together again at some point. “Then that is what we will do.” </p><p>It was settled then, even if just a loose promise. Omega and Wren both held tight to the idea and went on about getting ready for their trip home. They would both miss this place and the memories it now held. </p><p>Even with these promises for a return, the atmosphere was somber as Omega carried their luggage down to the living room. It was all beginning to feel like only a beautiful dream, and the moment their driver arrived, they would both wake up back at the abbey in their own beds. </p><p>“Ready to go?” Omega looked back as Wren stood there taking in the scene of the beautiful holiday decorations and tree. She wanted to engrain this to her memory, every single detail so that no matter what, she could truly dream about it over and over. </p><p>“No,” She whispered, her voice too fragile as if strangled by threatening tears. “I don’t want to wake up from this dream…I don’t want it to end.” </p><p>Sensing the rumble of emotion in her chest and feeling the ache in his own, Omega wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before laying his head delicately on her shoulder. It was then that he knew, no matter the obstacles they may face, all that mattered was that they faced them together. That no matter their relationship or dynamic, they always made time for and at the end of every day, chose each other. The doubt, the nervousness and uncertainty all melted away and Omega knew exactly how he wanted things to be.  </p><p>“This is no dream and it’s not the end…” He smiled sweetly and kissed the exposed skin of her neck, just above the crème colored scarf. “It is only the beginning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading my little Omega Christmas story. Unfortunately I ran out of time and rushed over things more than I would have liked, but the relationship has been established! This had originally been intended as a one off, but I now have plans for a sequel. So, if you enjoyed this little story, please look out for the second part in January. The current working title is called "Hell or High Water". As Omega stated to Wren, their little holiday getaway is not the end... it is only the beginning. Hope I can do them and their relationship justice. Only time will tell!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>